


Alma de Aço

by Dimizito



Category: Alma de Aço
Genre: ADA - Freeform, AlmaDeAço, Aventura - Freeform, Ação, Brasil - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Política
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimizito/pseuds/Dimizito
Summary: Em um mundo secretamente dividido e governado por poucos poderosos que possuem o anonimato como arma mais poderosa, Will terá que decidir como viverá o que lhe resta de vida sem que isso mate seu irmão Miguel de preocupação, juntos, se preparam para as aventuras em mais um ano letivo na Segunda Central.





	1. A cidade que parece a rosa dos ventos

26 de janeiro de 2015, segunda-feira, Verão.

É o primeiro dia do ano letivo para aqueles que estudam nas 5 cidades centrais do Brasil, responsáveis pela formação acadêmica de pessoas que possuem alma, naquela nomeada de Segunda Central, localizada ao noroeste do Distrito Federal, um jovem está deitado na calçada em frente à sua casa, onde a luz do sol que começa a nascer reflete no metal cinza que ornamenta toda a sua vestimenta predominantemente preta, da jaqueta até a calça. Este rapaz se chama Gabriel William Estildeuing Fitofrio, possui dezessete anos, é negro de pele clara bem no padrão brasileiro de existir, seus olhos, assim como cabelos, são pretos reluzentes com imenso brilho e ele, preocupado, pega o celular de dentro do bolso direito da calça e pensa sozinho ao olhar as horas:  
— Seis e quarenta e oito... Cadê esse doido? Se atrasar é ruim, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula.  
Uma suave brisa matinal passou pela rua e ele, que prefere ser chamado apenas de Will, fechou os olhos enquanto guarda o celular e continuar a pensar, agora serenamente:  
— Aiai… Mas olha a minha situação e eu tô aqui sentindo o vento, reclamando dos atrasos do Miguel e se preocupando com as aulas… Ah! Tudo tão calmo pra mim e acho que pra todos. — Tossiu. — Será que conseguirei me formar nesse N5, pelo meu bem e pelo bem de geral?  
Ele coloca a mão na frente da boca para abafar a tosse, que agora veio com maior intensidade e pensou em tom de deboche auto depreciativo:  
— Ninguém merece perder mais amigos por aqui, ainda mais por doença… Ah quem eu quero enganar? De novembro eu não passo não.  
Durante a avaliação acadêmica de conclusão de ano em 2013, ele e mais três estudantes da C2ntral se acidentaram gravemente durante tal exercício, sendo Will o mais machucado neste evento, toda esta situação foi acobertada para evitar um escândalo, o Instrutor responsável pela prova não concordou com isto e se demitiu.  
Will sorriu de olhos fechados lembrando da péssima situação em que se encontra, ao abri-los alguns minutos depois percebe dois Metararos, espíriti alado semelhante a uma arara, com pouco mais que setenta e cinco centímetros de altura e que possui penas de metal bastante usadas na criação de armas, pousados no fio do poste logo acima de sua cabeça e diz:  
— Que lindos, vou tirar foto.  
Ele pegou o celular mais uma vez, se preparou para fotografar de um lindo ângulo e pensou:  
— O jeito que passei a enxergar beleza nesses momentos devido minha morte mais do que confirmada é diferente… E que porcaria ruim. Foca direito! — Reclamou com o celular desfocado.  
Ele teria tirado uma linda foto dos espíritis, cuja espécie é símbolo da família Estildeuing, se um barulho de portão batendo não tivesse assustado as aves, que saem voando.  
— Obrigado Miguel. — Disse frustrado ao perder a foto.  
— Ham!?  
Miguel acabou de bater o portão e segue batendo pois não consegue fechá-lo. Ele está com uma roupa parecida com a de Will, só que em tons de azul e com um grande casaco branco digno para se usar no inverno do polo sul. Seus olhos e demais traços são iguais aos do fotógrafo frustrado pois eles são irmãos gêmeos idênticos, entretanto, o cabelo do agressor de portão é visivelmente tingido de azul e ele, ao sair, perguntou:  
— Uai, tá deitado por quê?  
— Você demorou tanto que fui tirar um cochilo — Disse em tom sarcástico.  
Miguel olha para o irmão sem o responder, onde segue apanhando para o portão e fala levemente enraivecido:  
— Porcaria que não fecha! Pegou minha mochila?! — Perguntou.  
Aquele que veste preto aponta para as mochilas que estão apoiadas no muro, uma é branca com desenhos de flocos de neve e a outra é cinza com detalhes em prata, após isso ele se sentou no meio fio e ri enquanto Miguel segue a dizer:  
— DESGRAÇA — Bate — PORQUÊ VOCÊ — Bate e bate — NÃO FECHA?  
Will se levantou, caminhando até o irmão e o afasta, tocou no portão enquanto sua alma metálica flui pela sua mão direita e delicadamente gira a chave na fechadura, a retira e a entrega para Miguel enquanto diz:  
— Difícil? Não achei. Vamos?  
— Chato você heim… — Disse isso olhando pro portão, Will pega as duas mochilas e coloca uma em cada ombro. Enquanto isso, uma densa fumaça laranja sai da boca de lobo perto dali, eles a olham e seguem a vida a caminhar em silêncio até o local das aulas, silêncio quebrado quando Miguel perguntou:  
— Você usou alma ali né?  
— Pra que mano? Qualquer forma de vida consegue muito que bem fechar aquilo sem poderzinho. — Debochou.  
— Pra que falar assim?  
— Você me atrasou e irei te chatear por todo o caminho.  
— Você consegue ser bem babaca quando quer. — Afirmou.  
— É do meu dna ser assim, opa, nosso dna. — Brincou.  
— Não sei como termos a mesma mistura genética explica traços de personalidade.  
— Bom, verdade. Só sei que meus cromossomos sabem fechar as coisas. — Brincou.  
— HAHA uma piada biológica! — Ironizou visivelmente chateado.  
— Cara, imagina a vergonha... O incrível gerente de segurança da Segunda C2ntral não sabe girar uma chave. Que horror!  
— Pode parar, tá?  
— Isso é uma desonra! Desonra pra tu, desonra pra tua família/  
— Diga mais algo que eu congelo seu rabo! — Ameaçou com certeza e falta de paciência ao interromper o irmão.  
— Okei parei, mas quero ver você tentar esse feito. — Duvidou.

Will durante todo este percurso caminhou alguns passos na frente e Miguel diz incrédulo sobre o que ouviu:  
— Que?  
— Tu num fecha um portão e acha que me derrota? Quero ver tentar, cubin de gelo.  
Miguel ri após ser chamado assim, alongou os braços esticando-os para cima enquanto uma névoa surge ao seu redor devido a ativação da sua alma fria e diz:  
— Olhaqui minha tentativa então!  
Em uma fração de segundo Miguel soca o próprio irmão, que desvia mesmo sem olhar graças à sua boa audição. Will se virou, se afastando um pouco e diz:  
— Você tá muito atacado ultimamente, esfria a cabeça mano.  
— PARA DE ZOEIRA!  
Miguel rapidamente avança contra seu adversário na tentativa de acertá-lo algum soco, mas ele desviou de todos com precisão. O combate segue por alguns segundos e um soco de Miguel acerta a alça da mochila preta, que começa a congelar. Will percebeu a mochila congelada, a solta na rua e se afastou alguns metros. Enquanto isso seu irmão manipula a névoa fria ao seu redor junto com um pequeno pedaço de metal que ele tirou do bolso do casaco para criar um enorme machado branco. Ele ao ver tal cena diz:  
— Ou! Vem na mão!  
— Não quero! — Disse começando uma sequência de golpes com a arma que moldou, Will desvia com dificuldade e sabe que um corte pode ser fatal.  
Miguel com maestria desfere um movimento de cima para baixo com bastante força, chegando a afastar o ar ao redor de sua arma, sua habilidade com armas brancas é reconhecida nacionalmente, Will desvia recuando e o machado acertou o asfalto, ficando preso nele. Miguel tenta em vão puxar sua ferramenta, após isso ele dobra o cabo do machado para se apoiar, gira seu corpo e acerta um chute violento em seu irmão, que é atingido com força um tanto que desnecessária e acabou se chocando contra o poste ao lado. Após analisar o que fez, Miguel pensou:  
— Ih doeu…  
Will já está ofegante por lutar sem se aquecer, ele está encostado no poste pois ficou atordoado com o impacto e com a dor nas costas. Seu irmão recupera o machado e avança com a lâmina do mesmo na horizontal, ele para em sua frente, ataca rapidamente e no último segundo Will conseguiu se abaixar, como resultado, Miguel cortou o poste ao meio fazendo seu irmão dizer:  
— Êh desastrado...  
— Ah, acontece né? — Rindo.  
Este confronto parece ser altamente perigoso, porém é uma das poucas coisas que Will ainda pode fazer, mesmo contra recomendações médicas. Segue o combate na tentativa de alguém ser derrotado, Will se cansou de tantas esquivas e mais uma vez recuou alguns metros.  
— Ótimo. — Disse Miguel ao fincar seu machado no chão e demonstrando grande alegria.  
— Que?  
— Glaciação! — Disse após se abaixar, colocando as duas mãos no asfalto.  
— DROGA! — Preocupou.  
E então uma técnica especial daqueles que manipulam o frio é realizada, uma névoa fria e densa fica ao redor de Miguel, todo o calor da região começou a fluir para ele, como consequência, toda a rua congelou, seu irmão tentou se mover, mas ficou grudado no chão devido a técnica realizada, a camada de gelo que surgiu em tudo ao redor avança até ficar na altura da cintura de Will, que diz:  
— Ah droga!  
Miguel começa a caminhar lentamente enquanto arrasta o machado pelo chão, a névoa ajuda a escondê-lo, gerando uma cena bastante digna de um filme assustador.  
— Ôh droga… — Disse Will sentindo que seu fim se aproxima vagarosamente.  
— Acabou… — Falou após parar na frente do irmão, preparando-se para desferir o golpe final.  
— Não!  
Miguel ataca com a lâmina na altura do pescoço de Will, mas não o fere pois o mesmo usou o braço direito, coberto por uma densa camada de chumbo, para evitar o golpe, saindo faíscas devido o atrito.  
— Parei seu machado — Disse Will rindo.  
— Mas e o outro? — Debochou.  
— Hm? — Falou sem entender  
Em 3 segundos Miguel pegou outro pedaço de metal de dentro do bolso do casaco, criou mais um machado, menor que o anterior e atacou seu adversário imobilizado na parte do corpo em que está congelado. A arma corta o gelo e a calça de Will bem acima do joelho, não saíram faíscas desta vez. Miguel ri, seu irmão não esboça reação e olha para a própria perna, ele fica confuso e olha logo em seguida, a lâmina começa a ficar vermelha, os dois se olham assustados e o doido do machado o puxa desajeitadamente, o gelo passa a ficar vermelho e logo se desfaz.

Metararos voam assustados após escutarem um grito de dor ecoando pela cidade. Na Avenida dos Ipês Amarelos, que liga a parte norte até a parte sul da cidade pelo lado leste, Will com sua mochila preta e descongelada caminha mancando e com dificuldade enquanto ao fundo aparece seu irmão com o rosto machucado após levar um soco, casaco sujo de terra e segurando a sua mochila branca na mão.  
— WIIIIILL! Me desculpa! Me espera! — Gritou devido a distância:  
Will se vira após ser chamado enquanto se esforçou com toda a sua energia para não chorar. Seu irmão percebeu a situação e pensa:  
— Aaaa tadinho!  
O irmão machucado segue caminhando, Miguel corre e em alguns segundos estão lado a lado e evitam contato visual  
— Foi mal, achei que você fosse se blindar… — Disse Miguel de forma sincera, mas sendo ignorado pelo irmão. — Ah para, não foi tão grave assim...  
Will para, moldou uma faca, cortou o tecido de sua calça e mostrou o rasgo que está em sua perna, o ferimento está roxo, mas sem sangrar.  
— Ali é seu osso? ME DESCULPA POR FAVOR! — Implora Miguel começando a chorar de desespero e dó onde é ignorado de novo. — Desculpa Will, sei que errei e exagerei.  
Will anda mais devagar, sua calça se recupera do corte feito por ser feita de metafibra, tecido que possui a capacidade de regeneração enquanto quem a veste tiver alma e Miguel percebeu que começou a usar as palavras certas para resolver esta situação, ele continua a dizer fazendo bastante drama:  
— Você me ignorar dói mais que esse seu corte ai...  
Will para de andar e a mesma fumaça laranja de antes é espalhada pelo vento passando por eles.  
— Eu faço suas tarefas de casa por um mês! — Barganhou Miguel.  
O irmão machucado escutou a oferta e olha para o irmão culpado por toda essa zona, que continua a dizer:  
— Eu lavo sua roupa, limpo a casa e faço o que você quiser! Só me perdoa por favor! — Implorou.  
— Tudo o que eu quiser? — Disse rindo de forma maliciosa. — Hm tá bom, perdoado e mantenha sua palavra.  
— Irei mantê-la sim, embora eu já sei que irei me ferrar.  
— Vai. Agora me abraça. — Disse isso enquanto abria os braços e ria.  
— Ham? — Estranhou. — Tá bom…  
Will abraça Miguel de forma carinhosa e diz enquanto ambos emitem energia levemente por entrarem em contato.  
— Idiota.  
— Arrombado. MAS E SUA PERNA? Vamos pro hospital! — Disse desesperado.  
— Não precisa, eu me curei roubando sua energia agorinha mesmo durante o abraço. Vamos indo.  
Por terem almas extremamente parecidas, eles podem efetuar trocas de energia mesmo quando um dos envolvidos não concordou. Will pegou as duas mochilas, uma em cada mão e seguiram andando. Enquanto isso Miguel fala após checar as horas no celular.  
— Vamos indo… Mas só temos um minuto pra chegar na C2ntral. — Referindo-se ao local que terão aulas.  
— QUE?! — Assustou.

Will colocou as duas mochilas nas costas, segurou no braço de Miguel e o puxou correndo em modo smoke, um termo usado quando alguém que possui alma a libera enquanto corre para se mover com maior velocidade, liberando energia em forma de fumaça e geralmente indo acima dos 70 quilómetros por hora.  
— Você não pode correr assim!!!! — Disse Miguel preocupado com o irmão.  
46 segundos depois eles chegam no centro da Segunda Central, onde no meio de uma enorme praça encontra-se a o Edifício C2ntral, um dos 5 edifícios de 440 metros que ficam situados no meio exato das cidades centrais do Brasil, este em específico é pintado em tons de azul e praticamente todas as funções administrativas ocorrem dentro dele. Uma multidão de jovens lota todo o gramado de forma ordeira, todos riem por estarem felizes com o retorno das aulas. Miguel está parado ao lado de um poste e Will se sentou no meio fio devido ao visível cansaço.  
— Nem abriram as portas ainda… — Disse Miguel.  
— O impor… tante é que é que cheg... chegamos — Falou enquanto respirava fortemente e com dificuldade após correr em modo smoke.  
— Falei pra não correr fumaçando… Idiota. — Dando bronca.  
— Tínhamos que… chegar cedo pra… ajudar os novatos! — Segue cansado.  
— Como se tivesse muitos novatos, aiai — Debochou.  
— Gerente tem que ser prestativo. — Lembrou.  
— Uai, como a Tétis diz, eu não sou obrigado a nada. — Disse Miguel se empoderando ao citar as palavras de uma amiga de ambos.  
— Você só não quer aju/ — Começa a tossir fortemente e Miguel observa apreensivo.  
Will coloca as mãos na boca e sente que sangue saiu ao tossir, disfarçadamente ele coloca a mão no corte da calça.  
— O que foi? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Essa fumaça… Ai. — Limpando a mão na parte da calça que já estava suja.  
— Eu vi. — Disse Miguel notando o que Will fez em vão.  
— Que bom que viu. — Ironizou.  
— Já falei pra não correr… Você tem que se cui/  
— Eu sei, Miguel. Eu sei! — Interrompeu. — Abriram as portas… Vamos.

Enquanto andam Will colocou a mão no bolso e se preparou para conferir um número que o assusta sempre, sua saúde se agrava a cada dia, então seu celular monitora sua condição física a cada segundo e gera uma estimativa de tempo restante para ele, ao desbloquear a tela e conferir o app que diz quanto tempo ele pode viver, ele vê que a contagem perdeu 27 dias, indicando que do último dia do mês de outubro ele não passa. Ele respirou fundo sem esboçar reação alguma e segue junto com a multidão que entra na C2ntral, seu irmão vai passos atrás dele e pensa:  
— Ele segue bom em luta, mas tá tão desgastado mentalmente e fisicamente, se eu falar algo ele ficará com raiva...  
Os dois chegaram no meio do imenso gramado e os olhares de algumas pessoas mudam em relação a eles.  
— Hmmm que sentimento bom vindo de uns aqui. — Ironizou Miguel.  
— Espera, vai piorar. — Afirmou Will.  
Ambos pararam nas escadarias que levam ao prédio devido ao imenso fluxo de pessoas.  
— Apenas sorria e asce/ — O celular de Will tocou, já que recebeu uma mensagem. Rapidamente Miguel pergunta:  
— Problemas?  
— Não, mas quase foram. O Count disse que o estoque da feira não dura até a hora do almoço.  
— Haha se lascou! — Disse zoando.  
— Então, eu achei que isso poderia ocorrer e pedi para os fornecedores adiantarem as entregas da semana para hoje às nove horas. Eu sei, sou um ótimo gerente de comércio.  
— Ótimo arrogante isso sim! Hm.  
— Tá tá, oficialmente voltamos pra nossa rotina.  
— Só quero bater meu ponto e adeus.

Eles entraram no edifício C2ntral, o movimento já é forte e a organização é visível. Todo o interior possui tons de azul e verde, com o piso ornamentado em branco, os decoradores queriam se basear nas cores da bandeira do Brasil para a ornamentação, mas uma petição online cancelou isso. O prédio possui uma entrada em direção de cada ponto cardeal, no meio existem 12 elevadores dispostos em um quadrado com um forte sistema de segurança ao seu redor, de forma espalhada existem pontos de informações para assuntos específicos. Will e Miguel caminharam para o ponto de informação cujo acima dele está escrito o nome "Gerências". Tal ponto possui uma parede interativa separada em 7 partes de cores diferentes. Will se aproxima da parte azul e Miguel da vermelha.  
— Graças ao meu treino sensorial de férias, sinto que quem passa perto da gente sente medo, raiva ou ódio. — Comentou Miguel para Will.  
— Mas isso tá bem visível, mano, só olhar nas caras deles.  
Miguel encarou todos os que olham feio para ele, os dois passaram por um escaneamento físico e em seguida colocaram seus celulares em um compartimento específico.  
— Atualização. Atualização. Atualizado. Informações de nível E:4 inseridas. Tenham um bom dia, gerente de Comércio e gerente de Segurança. — Informou uma voz robótica.  
— Obrigado Sistema I, bom dia. — Miguel disse isso fazendo carinho na parede.  
Will pegou uma pasta que lhe foi entregue pela parede enquanto julga Miguel com o olhar. Os dois seguem para os elevadores.  
— É 2015… Temos a melhor tecnologia do continente e ainda usamos papel… Sustentabilidade pra que? — Reclamou Will.  
— Para de ser chato. — Ordenou Miguel.  
Os dois entraram no elevador acompanhados por algumas pessoas, nenhuma conversa ocorre durante o trajeto. Todos saem juntos e os demais rapidamente seguiram suas vidas.  
— Ninguém xingou a gente. — Comentou Will para seu irmão.  
— São N1s e N2s… Não possuem tanta coragem ou estupidez… Depende como você quer chamar.  
Na Central existem 5 turmas, nomeadas de N1 até o N5.  
— Nossa carga de ofensas aumentou. — Informou Will.  
— Como se já não fosse enorme…. Pra onde vamos?  
— Sala 86 neste andar aqui… Recepção dos novatos.  
— Pelas barbas de Odin, nããão! — Reclamou.

Os irmãos caminharam pelo corredor e chegaram na sala do seu destino final. Ao pararem bem em frente da porta, Miguel a abriu e ao entrar, tropeçou nele mesmo ao andar chateado e sem ver onde pisa, ele caiu com a cara no chão com bastante força, seu irmão o observou com imensa decepção e tal cena assustou o único novato que se encontra na sala, que está sentado na cadeira mais próxima da janela. O garoto manipulava as plantas e a vida, era branco e aparentava ser calmo, tinha o cabelo marrom levemente rosa, seus olhos eram verdes, ele vestia um short marrom comum com uma camisa social verde e estava de all stars pretos, ele estava bastante atento ao que ocorreu e sentiu pena do ocorrido com Miguel, que se levantou sozinho pois Will se recusou a ajudá-lo e disse:  
— Eer bom bom dia.  
— Bom dia! — Respondeu o garoto.  
Miguel aponta para si mesmo, depois para Will, dizendo:  
— Gerente Miguel e Gerente William. Prazer.  
Will sorriu e acenou para o novato enquanto colocou uma braçadeira azul no braço esquerdo, que fica em silêncio por um bom tempo até que Will diz:  
— Seu nome… Diga seu nome. — Rindo.  
— Ah! Desculpa! — Disse o garoto. — Me chamo Pedro, oi! — Se apresentou com bastante nervosismo.  
Miguel riu discretamente e se aproximou de Pedro, o encarando como se olhasse pro fundo da alma dele e perguntou intrigado:  
— Eu te conheço de algum lugar?  
— N-não! — Respondeu Pedro apreensivo. — Nunca estive aqui!  
Will se aproximou para afastar Miguel de perto do novato, nisso ele entregou uma braçadeira vermelha para o irmão e diz:  
— Ignora esse chato, Pedro. É sua ficha? — Apontou para a pasta que Pedro segura acima da mesa. Miguel colocou a braçadeira no braço esquerdo também.  
— É sim. — Respondeu concordando com a cabeça.  
Will pegou a pasta da mesa e a juntou com a que ele recebeu mais cedo da parede dos gerentes, ele ativou sua alma, liberando energia e as pastas se unem em uma só. Enquanto isso Miguel já caminhou até a porta e acenando para o garoto diz:  
— Vem, segue a gente!

Pedro pegou sua mochila lateral e igualmente marrom como seu short e acompanhou os dois gerentes rumo ao elevador, enquanto estão no corredor, Miguel diz para Pedro:  
— Diga oi para a cidade que parece a rosa dos ventos, que você consiga sobreviver nesta aglomeração de tragédia, inveja e promiscuidade. Que Odin ou seja lá qual for a divindade em que tu acredita abençoe sua trajetória e tenha pena da sua vida.  
Pedro ficou assustado com o que ouviu e Will lhe diz:  
— Ele está brincando, ignore essa porcaria de ser humano.  
— Se eu sou um porcaria, você também é, clone. — Respondeu Miguel.  
— Haha — Pedro riu de nervosismo puro e genuíno.  
Pararam na frente do elevador aguardando sua chegada e mentalmente Pedro analisou a situação:  
— Eu acho que eles são irmãos gêmeos, mas minha única certeza é que eles são doidos.  
O elevador chegou, entraram, Miguel apertou no painel para irem pro térreo e Will diz:  
— Vou checar suas informações. — Abrindo a pasta.  
— Ok. — Responde Pedro.  
— Iremos te mostrar o básico para que você não se perca no prédio, ah! Tem que pegar sua vida na secretaria acadêmica o quanto antes! — Disse Miguel.  
— Minha vida? — Perguntou Pedro sem entender a referência.  
— Sua vida é seu celular, tudo o que você precisa estará nele, absolutamente tudo. — Responde Miguel. — Outra coisa! Não espere boa recepção lá no N1.  
— N1? — Perguntou Pedro com estranhamento.  
Will após verificar algumas informações enquanto o diálogo ocorre está visivelmente surpreso e em silêncio. Miguel segue a falar:  
— Sistema de Ns, você sabe o que é né? Toda a hierarquia das turmas, de anos letivos, bimestres e blá blá blá.  
Will afastou a pasta do rosto e gritou chamando a atenção dos outros dois:  
— COMASSIM N5? — Assustado ao ler.  
— Mano que que foi? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Ele ele el e rl — Will está atordoado para explicar e gagueja.  
— O que tem na pasta? Deixa eu ver! — Miguel diz isso tomando a pasta das mãos de Will.  
Pedro confuso com tudo e questionando aonde veio parar seguiu em silêncio e Miguel também grita:  
— N5? NÃO! TÁ ERRADO ISSO AQUI OU! NÃO TEM CABIMENTO UM NEGÓCIO DESSES!  
— Me devolve isso aqui. — Will retoma a pasta e lê freneticamente todas as páginas que estão ali.  
— Isso deve ser erro, ele é novo pro N1, imagina pro N5. — Disse Miguel — Você tem o que? 15 anos? — Perguntou Miguel para Pedro.  
— Tenho 14. — Respondeu.  
Miguel está bastante surpreso com isso e diz olhando para o irmão:  
— Ele é novo pro N1 sim!  
Pedro ficou mais confuso. Will começou a sorrir fechando a pasta e falando:  
— Agora eu entendi, aiai — Disse aliviado.  
— Entendeu o que? Fala caralho! — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Devia ter dito seu sobrenome desde o começo, ô moço Riobell. — Disse Will olhando para Pedro.  
— Deveria? Desculpe. Sério mesmo! — Respondeu Pedro se sentindo culpado.  
— Riobell? Hmmm Riobell é familiar… Riobell Riobell. AH SIM RIOBELL! LEMBREI DO RIOBELL! — Diz Miguel falando devagar e gritando ao fim.  
— Acho que conhecem minha família… — Pedro diz isso sem esboçar alegria alguma.  
— E como conhecemos. — Falou Will tendo péssimas lembranças.  
— Desculpa eu ter desejado a morte do seu pai algumas… Muitas vezes… — Miguel diz isso envergonhado.  
—Tudo bem. — Disse Pedro.  
— Ele é um bom pai igual como ele é um bom instrutor? — Questionou Will para Pedro.  
— Nem queira saber, mas agora tá melhorando… — Respondeu.  
— Você é cria do capeta das folhas, mas ainda é muito novo pro N5. — Afirmou Miguel se referindo a forma como os alunos chamavam o pai de Pedro.  
— Bom, o sistema N se baseia em habilidade para organizar os alunos nas turmas, não idade, se preocuparam com este fator, mas vocês não são tão mais velho que eu né. — Disse Pedro para Miguel.  
— Fala igualzinho o Pai — Disse Will rindo.  
— NÃO! Não era minha intenção ofender. — Pedro diz isso preocupado.  
O elevador chegou ao seu destino, os três saem e Miguel diz:  
— Não ofendeu, mas ainda é novo. Agora vamos conhecer a cidade, companheiro de turma.

Os três caminhavam rapidamente rumo a saída norte e Pedro perguntou:  
— Companheiro de turma?  
— Estamos no N5 assim como você — Respondeu Will.  
— Ah que legal — Pedro diz isso sorrindo.  
— Legal kkkkkkkkjjk — Debochou Miguel.  
— Ignora o idiota de cabelo azul — Disse Will.  
— Tá bom. — Pedro concorda.  
Caminharam e já estão além das escadarias do edifício C2ntral, Pedro diz:  
— Achei que iriam me mostrar o prédio…  
— Primeiros iremos na secretaria acadêmica — Disse Will.  
— Mas ela não fica aqui? — Questionou Pedro.  
— Fica sim, mas foi movida praquele prédio ali por motivos de congelamento após um gerente surtar dentro dela… — Will diz isso olhando friamente para Miguel e aponta para o prédio do outro lado da rua, seu irmão ri olhando para o céu.  
— Vocês possuem alma fria? — Perguntou Pedro.  
— Sim sim e alma metálica também. — Respondeu Will.  
— Ah, híbridos, isso é muito legal. — Disse Pedro esbanjando alegria.  
— Você é um planta puro, Pedro? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Não, também tenho alma da vida... — Respondeu.

Os três já saíram da praça central, pessoas correm para o prédio C2ntral e Will segue a conversa:  
— É uma combinação boa, bastante útil.  
— É sim, apesar dos pesares. — Disse Pedro.  
— Só atravessar a rua e chegamos. Daqui vamos onde, Mano? — Disse Miguel.  
— Hm, acho melhor irmos no andar de registros. — Respondeu Will.  
Enquanto atravessam a rua, Pedro tosse e pergunta:  
— Essa fumaça laranja é normal?  
— Sabe que eu também não sei? — Miguel disse isso preocupado.  
— Tá assim desde cedo, acho que deu problema nos trilhos lá embaixo. — Sugeriu Will se referindo aos trens que transportam mercadorias e espíritis pelo subterrâneo.  
— Ah tá — Falou Pedro.  
Os três chegaram na frente da secretaria, Will parou no asfalto antes de subir a calçada, impedindo que Miguel e Pedro subissem também e diz com seriedade:  
— Esperem.  
— O que foi? — Miguel perguntou.  
— O campo magnético tremeu aqui… — Will se abaixou, aproximando a cabeça do chão e segue dizendo — Tem coisa errada.  
— Quando que não tem? — Ironizou Miguel.  
— Tá tudo bem? — Questionou Pedro.  
— Eu acho que tá si/ — Will se assustou, rapidamente olha para seu irmão, que entende a situação apenas com o contato visual ocorrido entre eles, Miguel fica na frente de Pedro para receber um empurrão magnético feito por Will para afastá-los de lá. Enquanto Will tenta se mover, o chão abaixo dele foi violentamente explodido, arremessando pedras a uma grande altura seguido de uma imensa liberação de fumaça laranja e poeira.  
Miguel caiu por cima de Pedro para o proteger da explosão, bloqueando com o próprio corpo as pedras que foram arremessadas, ambos estão empoeirados e Miguel pergunta a Pedro:  
— Tudo bem carinha?  
— Si-sim… E seu irmão!? E você?? — Respondeu atordoado.  
A poeira acima do buraco recém aberto é rapidamente dispersada pelo vento, no fundo é possível ver Will empurrando algumas pedras de cima dele mesmo, ele se levantou, alongou os braços bem calmamente, deu dois tapinhas na calça para tirar a terra vermelha que a sujou, pegou as mochilas e saltou pra fora do buraco no melhor estilo ninja de ser.  
— Tô de boa e meu irmão tá bem, ele sempre tá. — Disse Miguel.  
— Mas que porra foi isso? — Questionou Will enquanto caminha para perto dos dois.  
Eles conversaram, várias pessoas seguem a correr em direção ao edifício C2ntral e ao fundo é possível escutar as inúmeras explosões ocorrendo como em um cenário de guerra. Miguel sinalizou para Will que isso ocorria em toda a central ao fazer um círculo no ar com o dedo e seu irmão concordou com a cabeça. Pedro não entendeu a comunicação entre os dois e Will diz:  
— Pedro, vá pra C2ntral e aguarde por ordens, certo?  
— Certo! — Disse Pedro e também concordou acenando com a cabeça.  
Os irmãos se despediram com um aperto de mão e em seguida saíram correndo em uma velocidade assustadora, Will, que largou as mochilas ao lado de um poste, foi para o Leste e Miguel para o oeste.  
— Os dois são incríveis. — Pensou Pedro ao ver os dois partindo, ele se abaixou para pegar a própria mochila e notou a quantidade de fumaça no ar. — Fumaça estranha…  
Após isso Pedro correu de volta para o edifício C2ntral junto de várias pessoas, chegando lá ele ficou surpreso com a quantia de alunos reunidos ali e pensa:  
— Estão todos tão calmos, uau — Olhando para a entrada do prédio e percebeu que ela está fechada — Fechou? Tá, tenho que seguir ordens, só isso.

Ele seguiu para a concentração de pessoas na escadaria antes da entrada quando uma enorme explosão aconteceu no meio do gramado da praça central, atingindo inúmeras pessoas, o novato sem pensar correu para prestar socorro, ao chegar, ele ajudou um rapaz que segue caído dentro do buraco recém aberto. O rapaz manipulava o fogo e as plantas, tinha 17 anos, marrom quase branco levemente bronzeado, alto e com corpo bastante forte, possuía o cabelo verde e penteado para trás, olhos vermelhos como brasa, vestia camisa vermelha de manga longa, short laranja floral e tênis comum preto com branco. Pedro ajudou ele a se levantar e disse:  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem, levanta.  
— Ai ai — Disse o rapaz reclamando de dor quando Pedro puxou o braço dele.  
— Ah, ferido! — Os olhos de Pedro brilharam em rosa claro, sua alma fumaça ao seu redor e com isso pode enxergar em uma escala de raio-x, após isso ele diz:  
— Você deslocou o braço e quebrou duas costelas. — Tocando tais locais do corpo do rapaz — Vai arder um pouco, desculpa — As mãos brilharam em rosa e uma fumaça verde cintila junto.  
— Pronto. Agora vamos sair desse buraco. — Disse Pedro ajudando o ferido a andar.  
— Ah, obrigado carinha — Agradeceu o rapaz.  
Saem do buraco e sentam-se no banco mais próximo deles.  
— Mas logo nesse banco? — Reclamou o acidentado.  
— Era o mais próximo, tudo bem contigo? — Respondeu Pedro.  
— Agora sim, mas ainda estou meio tonto, obrigado de novo, carinha, te devo quanto? — Pergunta o rapaz enquanto esfregou os olhos.  
— Ué, essa é minha função social, não me deve nada não. — Afirmou Pedro.  
— Um vida que não cobra pelo serviço prestado? Que? — Estranhou.  
— Sou diferente dos demais, me chamo Pedro Riobell, prazer. — Disse sorrindo.  
— Prazer novato, me chamo Blaze Grinnsmoque. — Se apresentou.  
— Como sabe que sou novato? — Questionou Pedro.  
— Sua cara não me é familiar e conheço todos os plantas e fogos daqui.  
— Ah haha, você é híbrido de planta e fogo então?  
— Infelizmente sim haha. — Respondeu não tão feliz.  
— Muitos híbridos aqui, gostei… Aaaaa isso não é hora de conversa, por quê estamos aqui enquanto a C2ntral se explode? — Questionou Pedro bastante preocupado.  
— O sistema S caiu tem uns 5 minutos, por isso todos vieram para cá receber ordens. — Informou Blaze.  
— Ah, então cadê as ordens? Quero ajudar!  
— Haha espera um pouco carinha.  
Enquanto isso no Setor 03, aquele mais ao leste da C2ntral, Will extremamente cansado está apoiado em um poste e falou pausadamente e com dificuldade.  
— Eu n-não p-posso co-correr —  
Ele deu um tapa no peito se preparando para correr e reduzir seu tempo de vida de novo quando o asfalto perto dele foi explodido como havia ocorrido anteriormente, onde ele foi jogado para trás com o impacto, mas seguiu em pé fazendo pose de power ranger e pensou:  
— Orra! Mais uma e eu peço música!  
Will respirou fundo e voltou a correr, alguns metros depois ocorreu outra explosão, maior que a anterior, exatamente abaixo dele, ele voou alguns metros acima devido a força e caiu deitado de bruços no asfalto, ele então se virou, encarou o céu e perguntou:  
— Universo… Por que?

Ele seguiu deitado quando uma moça apareceu perto dele fazendo sombra no seu rosto. Ela tem 18 anos, manipulava a terra e é da família Stone, marrom de corpo e com traços latinos, olhos marrons e brilhantes, cabelo azul igual o seu nome e preso com pedras preciosas, veste camisa branca, calça jeans marrom quase que preta, ambas sujas de terra, veste botas laranja visivelmente resistentes e está com um cachecol laranja escuro amarrado na cintura. Will notou a moça olhando pra ele e perguntou surpreso e envergonhado.  
— Safira?  
— A única. Isso aqui é lugar pra descansar? — Ironizou.  
— Eu caí aqui… Eu tava te procurando! Temos um protocolo pra seguir! A cidade tá/  
— Eu sei. Eu vi e senti as explosões — Disse isso apontando pra sujeira na roupa dando a entender que também foi explodida. — Eu vim em casa pegar minha roupa para a ação.  
— Mas tá tudo explodindo! — Afirmou.  
— Está e eu vou me trocar, espera ai.  
Dito isso, Safira foi andando para sua residência, que fica a cinco casas de distância de onde eles estão e Will disse:  
— Não demore!  
— Tá meu anjo, tá.  
E no Edifício C2ntral, as portas se abriram e delas sairam 3 homens que emitem poder apenas por estarem ali, fazendo todos focarem a visão neles e Blaze disse caminhando até a concentração de pessoas:  
— E vamos as ordens.  
— Quem são? — Questionou Pedro o acompanhando.  
— Da esquerda para a direita, Hiro, Shovel e Wind. 3 dos nossos 10 instrutores.

Hiro Tashiro, o instrutor de Concentração e Estratégia, que manipulava o metal, tem 28 anos, amarelo, veio do Japão semestre passado como instrutor de intercâmbio, ele tinha olhos pretos, cabelo preto metálico por causa da sua alma e apresentava um corte simples, estava de terno e sapato social, todo de preto e demonstrava extrema formalidade.  
Shovel Fissur, o instrutor de Construção e Selamento que manipulava a terra, completou 40 anos no começo do mês, marrom, com olhos marrons como o barro e sérios, cabelo curto, marrom e todo bagunçado, mas não por desleixo, vestia camisa branca bem básica, calça preta e botas marrons, estava segurando uma pá grande e pesada.  
Wind Winter, o instrutor de Manipulação e Transformação, que manipulava o frio, tinha 29 anos, branco, olhos laranjas quase brancos, eram claros e serenos, cabelo tingido de laranja neon estilo hipster, estava todo de moletom branco pois acabou de acordar, além de botas preta e um paninho vermelho nas costas que lembrava uma capa.

Inúmeros alunos reunidos aguardavam as ordens e Pedro comentou:  
— Eles parecem poderosos…  
— Parecem e são. — Respondeu Blaze, que está um pouco ofegante.  
Shovel moveu as mãos para cima e o chão embaixo dos instrutores começou a se elevar, ele segurou seu celular próximo ao rosto e começou a falar:  
— Atenção todos! O que ocorre agora não é treino ou ataque! — Tudo o que o instrutor falava no celular era transmitido e emitido nos demais aparelhos ao redor, todos estavam lhe escutando e ele continuou:  
— Sabemos que são espíritis os responsáveis por esta péssima situação, foquem em fazer apenas aquilo que eu pedir! — Dizendo isso como um genuíno militar falando aos soldados, ele prosseguiu:  
— Evitem o Edifício C2ntral! Verde e Branco devem evacuar civis da cidade e após isso saiam dela também! Marrom e Preto, evitem destruição de patrimônio e reparem os serviços básico! Amarelos, façam o de sempre e os demais ajudem no que for possível. AGORA VÃO! — Ordenou.  
A grande multidão sumiu em segundos após o recebimento das ordens. Pedro perguntou para Blaze:  
— Verde é planta?  
— Exato! Tenho que ir. — Disse se virando.  
— Vou com você! Espera!  
Os dois saíram andando bem devagar em relação aos demais. Shovel e Hiro entraram no prédio e sumiram por lá. Wind caminhou calmamente rumo à Avenida dos Ipês Roxos, que liga a parte leste até a oeste da cidade pelo sul, o ar ao redor dele começou a esfriar enquanto explosões são ouvidas ao fundo, ele se aproximou de Pedro e de Blaze, que disse:  
— Bronca não… Bronca não…  
— Licença. — Disse o instrutor Wind.  
Pedro e Blaze abriram caminho para Wind, que caminhou por eles, mas parou, olhou para Pedro e perguntou:  
— Oh… Você! Como Victor vai? — Referindo-se ao ex-companheiro instrutor.  
— Vai bem e muito ocupado. — Respondeu Pedro rapidamente.  
— Diga a ele que mandei um oi, agora sigam as ordens. — Wind falou de forma suave.  
— Sim senhor! — Exclamou Blaze puxando Pedro e os dois saíram correndo.  
Wind ri, apontou um braço para a entrada do edifício C2ntral e disparou um raio de energia, todo o ar local se esfriou e uma grossa camada de gelo começou a surgir até o quarto andar ao redor de todo o prédio, deixando-o selado. Pedro e Blaze observaram Wind agindo, que continuou a manipular o frio ao erguer os dois braços para cima, a pressão atmosférica mudou e ele pensa:  
— Isso vai deixar a fumaça no chão.  
Então um vórtice fino começou acima de Wind e ganhou altitude até as nuvens, uma explosão de névoa ocorreu ao redor dele, todo o gramado congelou como consequência disso e em seguida começou a nevar de forma bem simples numa região do cerrado brasileiro. O responsável por esse esfriamento sumiu em meio ao cenário de inverno que surgiu. Da calçada Blaze comentou para Pedro:  
— Véi que exagero!  
— Ele fez nevar! Isso é dificílimo!  
— Instrutores aiai… Agora vamos!

Enquanto isso, Will aguardou encostado no portão da bela casa de Safira e observou atentamente a fumaça laranja que seguiu saindo dos buracos. Safira saiu preparada para o combate, enquanto ela fechava o portão Will pensou:  
— Porra, arrasou.  
— Vamos? — Perguntou Safira.  
— Cachecol? Numa hora dessas? — Questionou Will apontando para o cachecol preto envolto no pescoço de Safira.  
— Uai sim, vai que esfri/  
A neve feita por Wind começou a cair, dispersando a fumaça laranja e Will diz estranhando:  
— Mas o que?  
— Num falei?

São quase sete e meia, fora da área urbana, Miguel chegou em uma mata ciliar que contorna todo o lago da barragem que fornece energia ao Distrito Federal, ele notou que a fumaça saída das explosões é densa e estava fluindo para o lago, se alojando acima da superfície e disse:  
— Isso não é nada bom…  
Ele sentiu a mudança de temperatura no ar, olhou para cima para entender o que acontece, vê a neve feita por Wind cair, sorri e disse:  
— Ah, então ele fez isso… Instrutor exibido aiai.  
Ele caminhou até a margem do lago, se abaixou, levantou as mangas do casaco e colocou a mão dentro da água, em seguida ele disse enquanto fumaça branca e fria saia de sua boca:  
— Glaciação.  
A alma de Miguel reage com a água, causando um congelamento instantâneo de toda a superfície, barrando com gelo a entrada de fumaça laranja e gerando uma neblina úmida por uma grande área. Em seguida ele retornou para a mata rumo a C2ntral, começou a correr e diz cantando:  
— Você quer brincar na neve?

Passados alguns minutos após o informe dos instrutores, a cidade já foi totalmente evacuada graças àqueles que possuem alma elétrica no nível necessário para utilizarem o teletransporte, famoso tp, uma técnica especial comum que consiste em fazer o usuário se mover na velocidade de um raio atmosférico, para maior agilidade na retirada dos civis. Pedro e Blaze estavam apagando um princípio de incêndio próximo ao parque Final Florido causado por uma explosão que derrubou um poste ali, a quantidade de fumaça proveniente do buraco recém surgido é enorme. Blaze estava manipulado chamas quando cambaleou de tontura e falou com Pedro:  
— Ou carinha…  
— Sim?  
— Tá faltando ar aqui… — Disse enquanto respirava ofegante.  
— Ei Blaze!? — Pedro o chama pelo nome pois estranhou a situação.  
Blaze caiu no chão e começou a ter uma enorme dificuldade em respirar, Pedro rapidamente o socorreu e diz:  
— Ei, ei, ei! O que fo/ — Pedro percebeu três pessoas que também estavam manipulando fogo próximos dali caírem também. — Mas que porr…Blaze?  
Blaze começou a ter uma parada respiratória, Pedro estava com seus olhos brilhando em rosa para poder visualizar os problemas e disse:  
— Ele tá com intoxicação pulmonar???! Como?? — Disse apreensivo.  
Pedro começou a curar Blaze ali mesmo e notou que todos aqueles que desmaiaram estão na mesma situação. Ele começou a pensar no que poderia resultar tamanha situação estranha e enquanto seguia a curar olhou para a fumaça laranja:  
— A única coisa anormal é…  
Ele fechou os olhos, respirou bem fundo, inspirando o máximo de fumaça possível e analisou os efeitos nele mesmo, ao reabrir os olhos ele demonstrou extrema preocupação, nesse mesmo tempo, uma moça de alma elétrica surgiu em tp para prestar ajuda, ela é marrom, seu cabelo é preto, longo até a bunda e liso, seus olhos são amarelos e ela está toda vestida de preto, apresenta muita tranquilidade. Pedro concentrou o máximo de sua alma na garganta e gritou para todos ali:  
— A FUMAÇA É TÓXICA PARA FOGO! TIREM ELES DAQUI!  
A moça que recém apareceu se abaixou, tocou nos dois fazendo faíscas elétricas os envolverem, sumiram dali e apareceram na emergência do hospital ao norte do edifício C2ntral, em seguida, todos os caídos foram levados ao hospital da mesma forma que Blaze. Médicos começaram seus serviços, Pedro ficou atordoado por uns segundos com o processo de teletransporte e agradeceu a moça:  
— Obrigado por ajudar.  
— De nada, novato. — Respondeu a moça.  
— Como que todos sabem que sou nova/ Ah! Isso não vem ao caso, temos que informar sobre a fumaça! — Falou apreensivo.  
— Temos, mas relaxe. Somos treinados para combater essas situações. — Disse sorrindo.  
— Eu me preocupo muito, obrigado pelas palavras, moça.  
— Honey Tanderfan, meu nome.  
— Pedro, Pedro Riobell…  
Falaram isso ao se cumprimentarem e Pedro continuou:  
— Tenho que seguir as ordens dos verdes, até!  
Pedro disse isso e rapidamente correu para fora do hospital, Honey seguiu na emergência e disse:  
— Filho do ex-instrutor Victor… Interessante.

Após alguns minutos desse salvamento, na Avenida dos Ipês Brancos, que liga a parte norte da cidade até a sul pelo lado esquerdo, dentro do Setor 05, Will e Safira consertavam o pavimento quando seus celulares tocaram um som que os dois já sabem o significado. Safira lê a mensagem recebida e disse para Will:  
— Me deve um sorvete.  
— Infelizmente sim. — Disse lendo a mesma mensagem. — NÃO! Infelizmente por causa do motivo, não por causa de perder a aposta.  
— Eu sei, bom, ao trabalho! — Disse isso tranquilizando Will.  
— Ok! Até.  
Will acenou para Safira e saiu correndo para o sul, após uns metros de distância ela gritou:  
— Will! Fique bem!  
Will respondeu gritando devido a distância:  
— Eu sempre fico! — Continuou a correr enquanto sorria.  
Safira guardou o celular e pensou:  
— Ir para o ponto de apoio 3 mesmo depois que o sistema S caiu? Estranho isso, mas ordens são ordens.  
Miguel retornou para a cidade e já está próximo do edifício C2ntral, seu celular tocou, ele leu a mensagem enquanto corria e pensou:  
— Ponto de apoio 7? Pra que isso meu caralho?  
Em outra parte da cidade, Safira para de correr após sentir um tremor, ela se abaixou e tocou o chão. Enquanto sentia as vibrações vindas das profundezas, seu celular tocou outra vez com um som de alerta, ela pegou o celular e disse:  
— Não me libera isso não! Não, libera não, ah não, não libe/ liberou. — Safira esboçou extrema insatisfação.  
O mesmo alerta ocorreu no celular de Will, que se mantém sério após ler a mensagem, mas agora ele retorna para o edifício C2ntral, e no celular de Miguel, que já está na quadra para onde seu irmão deve ir e diz ao ler a mensagem:  
— Carta branca pros gerentes, bacana. MUITO ÓTIMO ISSO! — Ironizou.  
Miguel analisou a situação que os gerentes se encontravam e ao longe ele avistou Pedro correndo, então gritou por ele:  
— CARINHA!?  
Pedro percebeu o chamado, correu no rumo de Miguel, ao se aproximarem, ele perguntou:  
— Oi! Viu algum fogo?  
— Não, motivo?  
— A fumaça das explosões é extremamente tóxica para a alma deles. Eu estava no hospital e voltei para ajudar, consegui resgatar 8 pessoas.  
— Bom trabalh/  
Miguel não concluiu sua fala devido a um forte tremor que ocorreu.  
— Isso é normal? — Perguntou Pedro.  
— Até onde lembro, construíram a C2ntral aqui devido a estabilidade… Hm?  
O tremor se intensificou, aumentando de magnitude gradativamente a cada segundo, janelas de vários prédios estouraram e Miguel assustado disse:  
— Puta merda, corre Pedro! CORRE!

Miguel e Pedro fumaçaram suas almas e correram com o máximo de velocidade que possuíam, uma montanha de terra se elevou, destruindo uma parte da Avenida dos Ipês Roxos, na frente do edifício C2ntral e em seguida ocorreu uma explosão violentamente grande, detritos foram arremessados longe e tudo resultou em um buraco de 40 metros de diâmetro expelindo fumaça laranja suficiente para se parecer com um vulcão. Miguel protegeu Pedro mais uma vez e perguntou:  
— Fumaça tóxica só para fogo?  
— Mas nessa quantidade é perigoso para qualquer um!  
— Que dro.. Hm? Tá escutando? — Disse surpreso.  
O fluxo de fumaça se elevou, cobrindo o local com uma névoa de poluição e o típico barulho de cigarra ecoou por toda a cidade. Pedro começou a brilhar ao usar sua alma da vida para proteção em área, olhou para Miguel e disse:  
— É uma cigarra bastante poderosa pra fazer tanto barulho.  
— Concordo, vamos para a c2ntral.  
— Ok, ah, o Instrutor Shovel falou que tudo isso é culpa de espíritis e acho que temos 15 minutos de resistência contra essa fumaça, após isso qualquer um/  
— Entendido carinha. Entendido, agora ande sem falar, tá engolindo fumaça.  
Miguel e Pedro correram para a entrada sul do edifício C2ntral quando em meio a tanta fumaça Laranja encontram Will indo para o mesmo local que eles e Miguel disse com bastante energia ao avistar o irmão:  
— Fala o plano!  
— Hm Miguel? Que? Ah! Barreira! — Disse Will.  
— Barreira? — Perguntou Pedro.  
— Sim, se não isso tudo vai se espalhar para a área humana.  
O barulho de cigarra se intensificou, ecoando por toda a central, assustando todos ali e Miguel diz:  
— Que barulho… Ei olha! Tem coisas se movimentando na fumaça!  
Will e Pedro olharam para a mesma direção que Miguel, o vento diminuiu a densidade da fumaça e revelou inúmeras criaturas que parecem com cigarras se originando do maior buraco ali recém aberto. Ao ver qual espíriti é, Pedro disse aos outros dois:  
— São Êforcigos.  
— Agora sabemos quem fe/ — Disse Miguel, parando de falar repentinamente pois o barulho de cigarra rapidamente fica ensurdecedor e Will disse o óbvio:  
— Não são essas coisas pequenas fazendo isso!  
— QUE? NÃO DEU PRA OUVIR! — Gritou Miguel.  
Os 3 colocaram as mãos nos ouvidos, o barulho sumiu, deixando-os sem entendimento. Miguel olhou para Will, ambos estão sem entender quando uma ventania afastou toda a fumaça dali e revelou a imensidão do buraco, Pedro se segurou nos outros dois, emitindo cura e disse:  
— Marca da cura pra ajudar contra a fuma/  
— Xiu. — Disse Miguel ao tapar a boca de Pedro com a mão.  
Will fica a frente dos dois enquanto passos ritmados romperam o silêncio local. Do buraco a frente deles saiu uma cigarra monstruosamente grande, com uns 50 metros de comprimento, ela emergiu com dificuldades, os Efôrcigos começaram a voar ao redor dela enquanto Miguel e Will ficaram horrorizados com tal cena, ambos não se sentem bem próximos de insetos, consequentemente, Pedro também se assustou e disse:  
— E agora?  
— Levanta a porra da barreira logo! — Exclamou Miguel e sua voz chama a atenção da cigarra.  
Will correu em direção ao prédio C2ntral e Pedro disse para Miguel:  
— I-isso ai-ai é um Êcraiforcigo!  
— Beleza. — Respondeu Miguel enquanto tirava seu casaco branco, ficando agora com a blusa azul de manga longa que estava por baixo. O Êcraiforcigo levantou suas asas, o movimento delas causaram uma forte ventania e Miguel pergunta para Pedro:  
— Sabe lutar?  
— Não. — Respondeu apreensivo.  
— Sabe curar né?  
— Sim e com maestria! — Esbravou!  
— Ótimo. Não sei o tanto de whey que esse bicho tomou, mas ele tem que ficar no solo. — Disse Miguel enquanto molda dois machados.  
Will chegou na entrada do prédio C2ntral, percebeu que ele está congelado e pensa:  
— Wind selou… Os bichinhos odeiam frio. Terei que entrar por outro canto.  
Ele olhou para cima, fumaçou sua alma e esta se concentrou em suas mãos. Se aproximou da parede do prédio e começou a escalá-la ao usar magnetismo, em segundos, ele subiu 5 andares e em seguida se jogou contra uma janela, quebrando-a e entrando dentro do edifício C2ntral. Ele correu até o computador mais próximo enquanto discava o número de alguém no celular, ao se sentar, a ligação completou e ele falou:  
— Alô Bianca? Pega quem você puder e vem pra C2ntral! Ponto de referência? NÃO TÁ VENDO O ÊCRAIFORCIGO GIGANTE NÃO?  
Will guardou o celular, começou a digitar freneticamente e exibia nervosismo. Em outro lugar, Safira estava evitando que um enorme enxame de Êforcigos destruíssem tudo por onde passavam e voavam. Will na frente do computador disse:  
— Anda logo, porra! Libera a barreira!

Enquanto ele tentava em vão completar essa missão auto-imposta, raios roxos trovejaram por toda a sala e em seguida apareceram três pessoas por meio desse tp, Bianca Tanderxoc, a moça que realizou o tp, que manipulava raios, era branca, a menor entre todos na sala, possuía olhos roxos que brilhavam em mistério, tinha longos cabelos pretos, estava com calça legging preta, blusinha do anime Hellsing e botas também pretas, afinal ela era a rockeira otaka do grupo. Ao seu lado direito estava Tétis Mermaid, que manipulava a água, branca, vestia pouquíssima roupa, que consistia em um micro short jeans azul, camisa branca decotada e rasteirinha preta, tinha olhos azuis como o mar e um cabelo rosa, bastante ondulado, tingido e hidratado. E ao lado esquerdo de Bianca estava Kiyoteru Ando, que manipulava o metal e o vento, ele preferia ser chamado de Kill, marrom, alto, estava com os olhos fechados, possuía cabelo preto metálico cortado em moicano, vestia camisa e calça pretas, além de botas estilo militar pretas também, claramente um emo gótico suave. Os três que acabaram de chegar possuem 18 anos e vieram por quê são gerentes como Will.

— Bom dia! — Falou Tétis.  
— Onde ajudo? — Perguntou Kill.  
— Que Êcraiforcigo gigante? Eu nem sei o que é isso!— Questionou Bianca.  
Tétis e Bianca se aproximaram da janela após escutarem barulhos de explosões ao fundo e Kill acenou para Will, que disse:  
— Precisamos levantar a barreira!  
— Faço isso em 2 minutos. — Afirmou Kill, que expulsou Will da cadeira e tomou seu lugar ao computador.  
Bianca e Tétis assistem o caos na C2ntral e Bianca disse:  
— Santo Zeus! Olha o tamanho daquilo! Tétis miga, você é boa em espíriti, o que é?  
— Bianca miga, aquele espíriti ali, geralmente, tem uns 10 centímetros de comprimento. — Respondeu Tétis.  
— Mais um caso de crescim/ Ali é o Miguel?! Vamos ajudar! — Exclamou Bianca.  
— Vamo/ — Dizia Will ao ser interrompido por Kill.  
— COMO QUE NÃO TEM MATÉRIA? Eu enchi isso ontem! — Disse indignado.  
Tétis esticou os braços e disse olhando para Bianca:  
— Eu resolvo isso, me leva pra cima!  
— Certo. — Respondeu Bianca e em seguida as duas somem em tp.  
Kill continua a digitar freneticamente, na cobertura da C2ntral, as moças aparecem e Tétis diz:  
— Melhor se abrigar, miga.  
Tétis elevou seus braços aos céus, automaticamente as nuvens, que já estavam carregadas após o instrutor Wind gerar neve, se estremecem e começaram a se mover uma vez que ela manipula a água.  
— Zeus, ela é tão poderosa! — Disse Bianca ao observar a maestria da amiga.  
Tétis fumaçou toda sua alma a ponto de gerar luz enquanto trovões ali ecoavam, as nuvens ficam carregadas, a chuva tempestuosa começou e ela com maestria conduz toda a água, que caiu para um círculo místico na frente dela. Ao mesmo tempo, na Avenida dos Ipês Roxos, Miguel com seus machados avançou rapidamente contra o Êcraiforcigo e o golpeiou no tórax, mas o inseto não foi sequer arranhado. A cigarra então abriu suas asas, a força do vento gerado arremessou Miguel alguns metros longe, ele caiu próximo a Pedro e disse perguntando enquanto se levantou:  
— Esse bicho tá blindado?!  
— Dada a densidade do exoesqueleto dele e seu tamanho atual… Creio que sim, cuidado que ele é forte! — Disse Pedro explicando.  
Miguel fumaçou sua alma causando uma névoa fria, feita exclusivamente de nitrogênio, na região e em seguida disse:  
— Ah! Eu sou mais!

Miguel puxou seus machados até suas mãos, correu contra a cigarra congelando o chão por onde passava, ao chegar na frente do inseto, o golpeou com suas armas bem entre os olhos do bicho, faíscas saem e Miguel conseguiu riscar a carapaça, mas sem causar ferimento algum na criatura. Após isso a cigarra prendeu Miguel com suas patas dianteiras, lentamente ela abriu a boca e surpreendentemente disparou fogo dela com a força de uma fornalha de forja industrial, Miguel foi acertado em cheio e acabou sendo jogado para trás com a potência das chamas. A cigarra se afastou, Pedro correu para prestar ajuda e percebeu que Miguel estava com a pele azul e todo chamuscado. Enquanto isso no edifício C2ntral, o celular de Will tocou quando ele, em outro computador, analisava a quantia de explosões ocorridas nesse dia, ele pegou o celular do bolso e disse:  
— Eu. Fala!  
No outro lado da linha estava Safira, que combatendo um enxame de Êforcigos disse:  
— Eles estão devorando tudo! É muito inseto!  
— Eles estão por toda a central, o que quer que eu faça, Safira? — Respondeu Will.  
Ao escutar essa conversação, Kill disse:  
— Pera um momento, criar comunicação em grupo, selecionar todos os gerentes, modo crise. — Falou enquanto digitou e efetuou a programação.  
Kill, Bianca, Tétis, Safira, Will e Miguel agora estão conversando em uma chamada de grupo por meio dos celulares em auto-falante. Na cobertura quase nas nuvens, Tétis bastante cansada parou de manipular a água e sinalizou um ok com a mão para Bianca, que ao ver isso disse no celular:  
— Tudo pronto aqui, Kill!  
— Beleza! — Respondeu Kill, que em seguida digitou o código de segurança para iniciar a construção da barreira.

Bianca e Tétis retornam para a sala onde Kill e Will estão enquanto uma torre começou a surgir na cobertura do edifício C2ntral, possuindo em sua extremidade um mecanismo feito em pedras brilhantes e metal fosco bastante resistente, em seguida a água foi bombeada para a torre e dela começou a surgir uma barreira física e invisível que abrangeu toda a Segunda Central, ficando abaixo do manto de camuflagem, que distorce a imagem da cidade, a escondendo dos olhos humanos, mas animais a visualizam normalmente.  
Na sala onde se encontram os gerentes, Will está próximo a janela e Bianca pergunta:  
— E agora?  
— Temos que ajudar a Safira a capturar aqueles inse/ — Will para de falar ao perceber de longe que Miguel está caído e recebendo ajuda de Pedro. O Êcraiforcigo está se movendo e começou a bater suas asas preparando-se para voar. Pedro, enquanto cura Miguel, disse:  
— Ei Miguel, levanta logo!  
Miguel abriu os olhos e pediu:  
— Se afasta Pedro.  
Pedro seguiu o pedido de Miguel, que começou a fumaçar o que sobrou de sua alma e toda a área ao seu redor congelou pois o calor existente foi absorvido por ele, após isso, Miguel pergunta:  
— Quanto tempo para essa fumaça começar a nos afetar?  
— 6 minu/

Dizia Pedro quando foi interrompido por Miguel enraivecido correndo contra o inseto alado gigante, ele pulou com impulso suficiente para superar a altura do bicho, no ar, ele criou um machado e acertou um forte golpe na criatura, por estar desgastado, ele sentiu o impacto do ataque nos braços e reclamou:  
— Isso comeu diamante, porra?  
Miguel agora está em pé em cima do Êcraiforcigo, ele se equilibrou graças a sua alma metálica que o prendeu com magnetismo, ele respirou fundo erguendo seu machado, em seguida começou a fumaçar em cinza transformando sua arma em um imensa marreta, ele usou tudo o que sobrou da sua força e golpeou a cigarra acima da cabeça, com o impacto ela caiu no chão e Miguel sofreu com dores nos braços, caindo também. A cigarra percebeu Miguel e o atirou longe com uma das patas, Pedro rapidamente corre para onde Miguel foi jogado e mais uma vez o cura.

No edifício C2ntral...  
— Barreira erguida! — Informou Kill.  
— Will diz o plano que eu sei que você criou. — Falou Tétis olhando para Will.  
— Kill e Tétis vão pro setor cinco resolver tudo por lá, Bianca ajuda a Safira e eu vou ajudar meu irmão! — Respondeu Will se jogando da janela que ele quebrou anteriormente.  
Bianca usa seu tp em Kill e em Tétis, em seguida eles aparecem em uma área bastante destruída… Bianca diz:  
— Entendo, o hospital fica ao norte, por isso aqui ficou sem cuidado. Fuis.  
Bianca usou seu tp mais uma vez e os deixou ali.  
— Que desordem. — Afirmou Kill.  
— E tu por um acaso está vendo algo? Vai apagar aquele incêndio ali — Ordenou Tétis.  
Longe dali, Bianca por meio do tp chegou até onde Safira estava, que ao perceber que a amiga chegou, gritou repentinamente:  
— Bianca cuidado!  
— Que? — Disse Bianca, que ao olhar para trás percebeu um enxame de Êforcigos voando contra ela e contínua. — Ah, os bichinhos fofos....DEATH THUNDER!  
Ela disparou um poderoso raio roxo que eletrocutou todas as cigarras, que caíram no chão atordoadas e vivas. Safira ao ver isso disse:  
— Que injusto! Você acabou com elas rapidinho!  
— Claro né miga, é mais fácil imobilizá-las dando choque né?  
— Percebo.  
Nos arredores do prédio C2ntral, Will chegou até onde Pedro está curando Miguel e pergunta:  
— Como ele tá?  
— Will? Ah! Ele está vivo e precisa de cuidados rápido!  
— Hospital pra lá. — Informa Will.  
— Não dá, a fumaça vai nos afetar em menos de 2 minutos!  
— Tá, deixa ele ali e me acompanha. — Disse Will enquanto tocou Miguel e transmitiu a própria energia para ele, auxiliando no processo de recuperação. Em seguida os dois se aproximaram da cigarra maior, que no momento está em solo.  
— A fumaça afeta almas em intensidades diferentes? — Perguntou Will.  
— Sim, creio que quanto mais sólida e fria for a alma, mais tolerância ela tem. — Respondeu Pedro.  
— Ok. Estou em plena vantagem. — Disse Will quando moldou uma barra de ferro pontuda e continuou a falar. — Fique de guarda aqui.  
Will avançou rapidamente contra a cigarra, ele desviou das patas do bicho com maestria e de surpresa conseguiu enfiar a barra de ferro abaixo do olho do inseto, em seguida disse enquanto recuava para o lado de Pedro.  
— Desculpa por isso! Não afetará a visão ouviu insetão? — Moldou outra barra de metal e falou. — Mais umas dessa e ele para.  
Will dava um passo quando começou um violento tremor por uma imensa área.  
— Isso não é nada bom né? — Pergunta Pedro assustado.  
— Nada bom. — Afirma Will.  
O fluxo de fumaça proveniente dos buracos dobra de intensidade e o ar ali muda totalmente para o laranja. Will molda máscaras de metal para ele e para Miguel, em seguida, diz para Pedro.  
— Você é um vida, vai aguentar, pega o Miguel e saíam da central, saída leste é a mais próxima!  
— Mas e você?  
— Infelizmente eu virei o líder aqui, tenho que aguentar, vai!  
Pedro começou a carregar Miguel enquanto Will avançou contra a cigarra moldando espadas, em seguida tocou em seu celular dentro do bolso da calça e disse informando os demais gerentes no grupo:  
— Com esse tanto de fumaça vocês irão morrer. Fujam!  
Will começou a tentar domar a cigarra.  
Safira, Bianca, Kill e Tétis terminaram suas funções, Tétis pegou seu celular e disse:  
— Will está com problemas, ele nos mandou fugir.  
— Mas ele deve tá apanhando pro Êcraiforcigo grandão. — Completou Kill.  
Safira estava sentada no chão pois se encontrava cansada, ela capta as vibrações na terra a todo momento, se assustou com o que iria ocorrer e gritou para sua amiga:  
— TP BIANCA!  
— PRA ONDE? — Perguntou.

Safira percebeu que não dará tempo de Bianca realizar algo, ela criou uma esfera de pedras ao redor das duas e 2 segundos depois ocorreu a maior explosão do dia no local onde elas estavam, a destruição resultou em buraco de 70 metros de diâmetro, com fumaça laranja, agora fluorescente, fluindo dele. O cenário do caos é semelhante a um vulcão surgindo em ambiente urbano. Todos que estavam fora da barreira escutaram o barulho da explosão, mas não sabem o que fazer. Em meio aos escombros, Bianca surgiu em tp com Safira desacordada nos braços e pensou:  
— Aquele domo de Pedra realmente aguentou o impacto, nem foi arranhado depois disso tudo! Arrasou miga… Agora tenho que ir buscar todos os outros!  
Bianca com Safira ainda nos braços sumiu em tp!  
Nos arredores do edifício C2ntral, Will estava agarrado na cigarra enquanto ela voava pela central e na cobertura de um prédio próximo apareceram Bianca, Safira desmaiada, Kill e Tétis em tp. Bianca caiu no chão por estar fraca logo após realizar o deslocamento de todos e Tétis começou a curá-la apenas com água.  
— O Will tá ali agarrado na cigarra e pro leste tem uma alma que não conheço próxima da do Miguel, que está bem fraca! — Informou Kill analisando o cenário por meio das suas habilidades visuais mesmo estando de olhos fechados.  
— Eu amo o fato de você enxergar almas a vários quilômetros de distância. — Disse Tétis.  
— Alguns problemas dão soluções. — Disse Kill.  
Bianca se levantou um tanto que tonta e disse:  
— Vou buscar o Miguel, juntem energia para mim que eu estou no fim da carga.  
Após isso, Bianca sumiu em tp, apareceu na frente de Miguel com Pedro e levou os dois até os demais, ao chegar, Pedro disse:  
— Temos que sair daqui!  
— Sabemos, novato. — Disse Kill!  
Com a intensidade de fumaça, todo o ar dentro da barreira já está laranja neon. Bianca começou a tossir muito e Tétis a ajuda.  
— Não adianta! Ai ai. Purificação em área! — Disse Pedro, que acelerou o crescimento em uma planta a partir de uma semente que ele tirou do bolso, as folhas surgidas se desprenderam e começaram a girar ao redor dele, criando uma esfera onde toda a fumaça era afastada. Após isso ele começou a curar Bianca.  
— Isso foi incrível. — Disse Tétis!  
— Poderoso você heim. — Falou Kill.  
— Kill vai buscar o Will! — Ordenou Tétis.  
— Ele que venha aqui! — Respondeu Kill.  
Miguel escutou a conversa, começou a se mover e disse:  
— Vou tentar ajudar.

Ele tirou a máscara que seu irmão lhe colocou, saltou para fora da barreira de cura criada por Pedro e começou a correr como antes mesmo estando em péssima condição física.  
Enquanto isso, Will conseguiu ficar acima da cigarra graças a sua alma magnética, que o deixa preso ao inseto voador e disse otimista:  
— Espíriti é Espíriti! Vou domá-lo!  
Ele reuniu toda a energia que possuía em pontos nos seus dedos e que por estarem tocando na cigarra, permitiram que o fluxo de alma entre ambos ocorresse. Ele fechou os olhos e a cigarra começou a pairar no ar, demonstrado que o plano pensando anteriormente funciona.  
Miguel correu até onde o irmão estava e ao avistá-lo, gritou:  
— EI WIILL?  
Will escutou o chamado de Miguel e ao se distrair por esse breve momento, perdeu o controle da dominação de espíriti, como consequência disso, uma explosão de energia, resultante do rompimento da ligação entre os envolvidos, ocorreu exatamente onde ele estava, jogando-o alguns metros acima, a cigarra abaixou sua altura de vôo, percebeu a existência dele ali no ar e o atingiu com o mesmo lança-chamas que usou contra Miguel. Will foi acertado em cheio, voando vários metros com o impacto e caindo sem suporte algum na área da cidade conhecida como Parque das flores orientais. Miguel testemunhou toda a cena e disse com grande raiva:  
— Ninguém machuca meu irmãozinho, caralho!  
Miguel começou, tomado pelo ódio contra o bicho que espancou ele e seu irmão, a ficar branco devido a natureza de sua alma fria, que está roubando todo o calor existente ali e o convertendo em energia gelada, nesse processo, ele acabou congelando a fumaça laranja do local e criando, a partir dele mesmo, uma névoa de nitrogênio, densa e bastante fria. Após isso, ele apontou para a cigarra com o braço esquerdo e disse:  
— Apesar dos pesares, desculpa ae!  
Miguel concentrou toda a sua alma fria na ponta do dedo indicador direito e disparou um poderoso raio de energia fria contra o Êcraiforcigo, que acabou congelando instantaneamente e caindo no asfalto, que já estava muito destruído. Ele observou a cigarra caída quando começou a sentir os efeitos da fumaça laranja em seu corpo, 6 segundos se passaram e Miguel caiu no chão sem conseguir respirar. Todos os que estavam dentro da barreira gerada por Pedro puderam observar a luta ocorrida, Tétis disse para o novato:  
— Eu mantenho a proteção aqui, corre lá e ajuda ele!  
— Certo! — Respondeu.

Sem pensar muito, Pedro se jogou do prédio e rapidamente correu em modo alma na direção de Miguel, ao se aproximar dele, também começou a passar mal.  
Tétis usava a água para manter a proteção criada por Pedro, mas ela também já não possuía energia suficiente para tal ação, Kill percebeu tudo e disse rindo ao tocar no celular:  
— Tenho uma idéia!  
— Diga lá, Kill. — Falou Tétis.  
— Aquele plano lá para situações como essa. — Explicou Kill com bastante alegria ao falar.  
— Ah sim, ouviu Will? — Perguntou Tétis.  
— Sim. — Respondeu Will, que estava todo chamuscado e semi enterrado na terra, enquanto se levantava, metal foi caindo de seu corpo, já que ele conseguiu se proteger do fogo ao se blindar por completo e absorver boa parte do calor naturalmente com sua alma fria. Ele caminhava quando percebeu que a fumaça estava corroendo as folhas das plantas e que um Pokico, espíriti que parece um pequeno macaco, comum por ali, estava sem saber o que fazer ao ver sua casa ser corroída. Will se aproximou do bichinho e disse com voz carinhosa:  
— Ei, a fumaça estranha tá matando as plantinhas?  
O pequeno macaquinho olhou para Will e acenou um sim ao balançar a cabeça, Will ficou com o coração partido e disse:  
— Eu já irei resolver isso tudo, tá bom? Encontre um abrigo e fique lá.

Will terminou de falar e fez um carinho no macaco, em seguida ele começou a correr em modo smoke, indo ao encontro dos seus amigos. O macaquinho observou Will partir enquanto seus olhos passaram de um marrom claro e puro, para um vermelho brilhante que amedrontariam quem visse tal cena, de sua energia surgiram névoas densas que remetem a imagem de um homem, que apagou o princípio de incêndio e desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu, após isso o pequeno primata se escondeu nos galhos de uma árvore.  
Pedro já não conseguia mais curar Miguel e se concentrava apenas em afastar a fumaça com sua alma. A cigarra se mantinha congelada e Will chegou ao local, ele percebeu a situação caótica em que todos ali estavam, ao avistar Pedro e Miguel, Will correu até eles e sem falar nada, disparou um sinalizador de energia cintilante na fumaça e ao mesmo tempo Kill enviou uma mensagem de emergência protocolo 5q para todos os celulares em um raio de 10 quilômetros dele.  
— Pra que isso? — Pergunta Pedro para Will.  
— Pra salvar a gente, para de curar. — Responde Will intercalando palavras com tossidas.  
— Não paro! — Afirmou Pedro, que se mantinha firme mantendo a barreira de cura para aqueles ao seu redor, mas após tal conversa, todos exceto ele, desmaiaram devido às toxinas no ar. Segundos se passam, Pedro estavam perdendo a consciência, quando antes de desmaiar, ele percebeu um homem aparecendo em tp em sua frente e que então os levou dali.

15 minutos depois, Will acordou hospitalizado no acampamento de crise fora da Cidade C2ntral, ao seu lado estava Pedro levemente cansado.  
— Está bem? — Perguntou Pedro.  
— Sempre estou e ti? — Disse ao retirar a máscara que levava oxigênio a ele.  
— Cansado, mas estou bem também.  
— Bom, bom. Sabe o que aconteceu?  
— Depois que você disparou o sinalizador, eu mantive a cura, mas não aguentei muito, antes que eu desmaiasse vi alguém aparecer e ele que nos trouxe em tp até aqui, acho que foi o Instrutor Vut? Vlat? Vôôoo… — Informou Pedro tentando e não lembrando o nome de quem o salvou.  
— Volt. — Falou Will.  
— Isso! Volt!  
— Viu meu irmão?  
— Ele está ali na UTI, eu acho.  
Will se levantou da maca improvisada em que está e Pedro lhe advertiu:  
— Não se esforce, você se machucou bastante!  
— Tá bom, médico.  
Will se manteve sentado na maca quando Bianca, Safira e Kill apareceram por ali, já que estavam hospitalizados próximos, a todo momento todos os três tossem.  
— Falei que estavam aqui. — Informou Kill.  
— Que dia explosivo, né não? — Disse Will rindo.  
— Você não vai achar engraçado quando chegar na sua feira. — Disse Safira olhando para Will.  
— Não serei eu que irei reconstruí-la… — Respondeu Will com deboche para Safira.  
— Mas você está bem mesmo? Você caiu bons metros naquela hora heim… — Perguntou Bianca?  
— Sempre estou, galera. Eu só… Pedro, o que eu machuquei? — Perguntou Will.  
— Ah, quebrou cinco costelas, trincou sete vértebras, deslocou o ombro esquerdo, está com diversas queimaduras leves no corpo e tem um corte profundo na perna direita. — Respondeu Pedro ao ler o prontuário de Will.  
Apesar dos ferimentos do amigo, Safira, Bianca e Kill dizem juntos:  
— Mas quem é você, novato?  
— Ele se chama Pedro, é nosso novo companheiro de turma.  
— Oooi — Disse Pedro rindo sem jeito.  
— Realmente novo. — Disse Safira, ao perceber que Pedro aparenta pouca idade.  
— Mas fez um ótimo trabalho. — Disse Kill cumprimentando Pedro com um aperto de mão.  
— Obrigado. — Respondeu Pedro.  
Aos fundos se escutou uma discussão onde Miguel gritou:  
— Me solta Tétis!  
— Você vai voltar pro soro! — Ordenou Tétis.  
— Irei ver meu irmão!  
— Ele que virá aqui, senta esse cu ae! — Ordenou Tétis mais uma vez.  
Um minuto de discussão depois, Tétis e Miguel, que estava segurado o próprio soro, chegaram ao encontro dos demais, Miguel, ao ver Will ferido, disse:  
— Mano! Tá bem? Tá melhor? Machucou muito?  
— Calma Miguel, tu tá pior que ele. — Disse Bianca ao perceber que Miguel estava todo enfaixado em decorrência de seus machucados.  
— Eu curei ele três vezes durante a luta, ninguém mais pode ajudar. — Falou Pedro.  
— Estou ok, Will, me toca! — Disse Miguel.  
— Sei muito bem que você quer furtar minha alma! — Disse Will rindo.  
— Exatamente! — Falou Miguel.  
— Beleza, mas não me drene! — Disse Will erguendo a mão para um cumprimento simples. Bianca caminhou em direção á saída do local e ao olhar para o horizonte disse:  
— Olha, isso foi emoção demais para um primeiro dia de aula.  
— Amiga nem me fala… — Safira concordou.  
— Só quero ir pra minha casa e dorm/ — Bianca parou de falar ao perceber que um certo homem chegou e caminhava até sua direção, ela retornou os passos que deu e enquanto tal homem entrava no recinto ela disse:  
— Bo—bom dia diretor!

O homem que entrou é o diretor da C2ntral, Dimas Sint'esse, líder máximo da cidade e responsável por tudo e por todos ali. Ele é branco, tem 45 anos, seu cabelo e seus olhos são verdes de forma simples, ele está vestido formalmente com um terno elegantemente branco, estava com a raiva estampada no rosto e perguntou:  
— Mas que porra aconteceu aqui?  
— Explosões. — Respondeu Safira.  
— Fumaça. — Respondeu Kill.  
— Espíritis. — Respondeu Will.  
O diretor sem compreender o ocorrido, ficou com mais raiva e consequentemente assustou os demais ali, após um curto silêncio, ele perguntou:  
— Cadê os imprestáveis dos instrutores?  
— Volt nos deixou aqui e depois sumiu. — Respondeu Safira.  
— Como sempre todos somem. Comecem a ajudar nessa desgraça toda enquanto eu tenho alguma paciência! — Ordenou o diretor.  
— Ei, estamos ferid/ — Disse Tétis ao ser interrompida pelo diretor, que disse quase gritando:  
— Vão ajudar!  
Pedro não se sentiu bem com essa situação autoritária e falou:  
— Está falando alto com a gente por qual motivo? Ninguém aqui tem culpa de nada não!  
— Como é que é, Pedro? — Perguntou o diretor ao perceber Pedro ali junto dos gerentes.  
— Não teve ajuda nisso, nem era para ser tarefa para aluno resolver! Centenas poderiam ter morrido hoje! Os instrutores nem deram ordens coerentes e sumiram, eles fizeram um bom trabalho nessa zona toda, o senhor deveria agradecer a eles por evitarem pior!  
Ninguém ali esperava que tais palavras fossem ditas pelo novato e em pensamento todos se manifestaram:  
— Adeus Pedro. — Pensou Miguel.  
— Ao vivo! — Pensou Kill segurando o riso.  
— Ele é louco. — Pensou Safira julgando a atitude do novato.  
— Fala mais! — Pensou Tétis pois ela tinha a mesma opinião.  
— Que coragem, amei! — Pensou Bianca concordando também.  
Will se levantou, ficando ao lado de Pedro e disse olhando para o diretor:  
— Antes de expulsá-lo eu digo que ele ajudou mui/  
— Will. — Interrompeu o diretor.  
— Sim? — Respondeu Will apreensivo.  
— Calado. — Diretor disse isso encarando o fundo da alma de Will, que sentiu vontade de sumir do mundo após receber tal bronca rude. Em seguida, o diretor olhou para Pedro e disse de forma calma:  
— Você tem razão, Pedro. Fizeram um trabalho ok dado o momento. Se virem um instrutor, me avisem. — Após isso sai do acampamento de emergência.  
Todos ali ficaram surpresos com a reação do diretor, compreensão era algo que nunca fora vista vindo dele e Kill disse bem alto para Pedro:  
— Você discutiu com o diretor?!  
— Você não teme a morte?! — Perguntou Tétis também para Pedro.  
— Achei que o diretor ia bater no novato. — Falou Miguel.  
— Ele só é estressado, nunca que levantaria a mão para bater em alguém, ainda mais em mim. — Disse Pedro despertando a curiosidade dos demais.  
— O que você tem de tão especial? Nunca vi o diretor falar tão na paz com um aluno. — Questionou Bianca.  
— Bom, para vocês ele é o diretor disso tudo, para mim é só o meu tio. — Disse Pedro respondendo, mas gerando mais dúvidas.  
— Tio? O CAPETA DAS FOLHAS É IRMÃO DO DIRETOR? — Gritou Miguel bastante surpreso.  
— Capeta das folhas num é o ex-instrutor Victor? Não entendi a referência. — Disse Safira bem confusa.  
— Alguém me explica tudo? Tô bem perdida. — Disse Bianca tentando entender.  
— Eu sou filho do instrutor Victor e minha mãe, Leandra, é irmã do diretor. — Explicou Pedro.  
— Que família poderosa. — Disse Safira.  
— Toma vergonha nessa sua cara… — Disse Will olhando para Safira, pois a família dela é igualmente poderosa.  
— Calado Will. — Ordenou Safira rindo.  
A conversa seguiu dentro do acampamento militar improvisado até que todos saíram para fora dele, pois o Diretor começou a agir, roubando a atenção para si ao iniciar uma forte ventania.  
— E lá vai ele. — Diz Safira ao já saber o que ocorre.  
— É, vai se exibir. — Tétis completa.

O Diretor é um híbrido, que manipula vento e plantas em seu nível máximo, a ventania do momento era causada por ele no processo de expandir sua alma, em seguida ele alçou vôo rumo ao prédio C2ntral, todos admiraram tanta habilidade enquanto ele, por meio do seu celular, desativou a barreira. A fumaça laranja foi liberada, mas ninguém se assustou, afinal ele sabe o que faz, todo o ar em um raio de 5 quilômetros estava sobre seu governo, ele emitiu tanta energia que chegou a brilhar, em seguida todo o ar que estava preso dentro da barreira começou a girar enquanto ganhava altitude, em segundos um furacão lento e laranja se instaurou na cidade e por fim, o Diretor com toda a sua maestria, dissipou a fumaça pela atmosfera.  
— É, se exibiu. — Disse Kill aos amigos após ver isso tudo.  
— E cadê ele na hora da briga? — Perguntou Bianca.  
— Diretor sumindo e aparecendo do nada só me lembra o dia da lama. — Disse Tétis se referindo a uma situação ocorrida dois anos atrás.  
— Esse foi um dia bem vivido, mas fiquei com pena do Instrutor Cold. — Disse Safira complementando a história.  
— E aquele dia do crescimento das plantas? Me senti o próprio Tarzan na mata. — Disse Kill brincando ao lembrar de outro momento de confusão.  
Pedro estava um pouco afastado do grupo e pensou sozinho:  
— Eles são bons amigos pelo visto, é tão legal.

Os celulares de todos emitiram um alerta sonoro, eles sabem que tal som significa que já é possível voltar para a cidade e Bianca falou:  
— Bom, agora que o caos passou e não tem mais explosões, insetos e fumaça irei para casa, isso se ela estiver inteira, para depois tomar no rabo com tanta coisa pra resolver.  
— Safira pode te fazer uns tijolos depois, dá carona? — Disse Kill brincando.  
— Eu também quero carona! — Pediu Tétis se aproximando de Bianca.  
Enquanto conversavam, mais uma vez os celulares emitiram um alerta, Will pegou o dele e leu a mensagem que recebeu:  
— Éeer, "Sem aulas hoje e amanhã, o P.ES.SO.AL cuidará de tudo.". GLÓRIA!  
A sigla “pessoal” é a abreviação de Protetores Especiais da Sociedade de Alma, o exército, basicamente, responsáveis de ocultar tudo e todos dos humanos normais, além de ajudarem na preservação de espiritis.  
— O pessoal tá aqui? — Pensou Pedro sozinho.  
— Muito que ótimo! Vou dormir o sono das bonitas. — Falou Tétis.  
— Cheguei das férias antes de ontem, me matei de trabalhar já e nem abri a mala ainda. Vou ter mais um tempo de descanso. — Disse Kill praticamente abraçando Bianca.  
— Tá bom, levo vocês… — Bianca emitiu algumas faíscas e antes de sumir se despediu: — Tchau gente.  
Todos se despedem e os três somem em eletricidade.  
— Irei encontrar a minha equipe de construção… Me desejem sorte, tchau cabelo de metal e cabelo de metal tingido. — Disse Safira olhando para Will e em seguida para Miguel, ela também olhou para Pedro e continuou a dizer: — Hm? Tchau cabelo… Tchau cabelo de madeira.  
Pedro riu e Safira desapareceu ao afundar na terra. Em seguida, Will e Miguel começaram a andar com dificuldade, deixando Pedro para trás, que pensou:  
— Poxa, nem me deram tchau.  
Will percebeu que Pedro não se mexeu, virou a cabeça e ordenou:  
— Anda Pedro, não terminamos o tour!  
— Tá! — Disse Pedro bastante feliz ao correr na direção de quem o chamou.

Após certo tempo, Will, Miguel e Pedro chegaram até a secretaria acadêmica, que estava um pouco destruída e entraram no prédio.  
— Vocês deveriam repousar. — Advertiu Pedro.  
— Bom, já estamos curados — Disse Will, pois no geral, o corpo daqueles que possuem alma se regenera extremamente rápido, tal condição não permite que cirurgias complexas sejam realizadas.  
Pelo celular, Miguel acessou o sistema de segurança do lugar para obter acesso, em seguida, ele entrou no depósito e voltou com uma pequena caixa prata e falou:  
— Prontinho, vamos indo?  
— Vamos? — Perguntou Pedro.  
Os três saíram da secretaria e Will perguntou:  
— Você já recebeu o endereço da sua casa, Pedro?  
— Já sim, eu guardei aqui junto das chaves…. — Colocou a mão no bolso da calça, retirou um pedaço de papel, que entregou perguntando para Will:  
— Pra que lado é isso?  
Will pegou o pedaço de papel e o leu em voz alta:  
— Setor 05, quadra 05 e casa 03. — Rindo.  
— O destino nos quer próximos. — Disse Miguel rindo também.  
— Ham? — Disse Pedro sem compreender o que aconteceu.  
— Nós somos vizinhos, Pedro. — Disse Will.  
— Espero que você não seja barulhento heim. — Disse Miguel elevando a voz.  
— Não sou não! — Disse Pedro rapidamente.  
— Calma, estou brincando. — Afirmou Miguel rindo.  
— Ignora ele, Pedro. Miguel, abre o pacote logo. — Disse e ordenou Will.  
Os três seguiram para suas casas, enquanto caminham, Miguel resfriou o lacre do pacote que pegou mais cedo e o abriu, após isso ele disse:  
— Abrir embalagens é algo muito bom.  
— É só uma caixa, mano. — Disse Will debochando levemente.  
Miguel encarou Will enquanto Pedro riu da cena, em seguida ele retirou 3 cartões e os entregou para Pedro dizendo:  
— Seu Cadastro de Alma Físico junto com sua ID. Seu passe de segurança para a barreira e sua carteirinha estudantil da C2ntral, toma, segura. Aqui é o seu celular, para ativar basta emitir alma e seguir os tutoriais.  
— Vou guardar na mochi… EI! — Exclamou Pedro, que continuou: — Cadê suas mochilas?  
— Ih, acho que pendurei em algum lugar durante as explosões. — Sugeriu Will sem se lembrar do que fez.  
— Se for isso, daqui a pouco devem entregar em um departamento. — Explicou Miguel.  
— Departamento? — Questionou Pedro.  
— Sim uai. Espera, você é novato… — Disse Miguel  
— Lembra que dissemos que somos gerentes? — Perguntou Will para Pedro.  
— Lembro sim. — Respondeu.  
— Sou o gerente de segurança. Delegado da guarda estudantil da C2ntral. — Disse Miguel apontando para a braçadeira vermelha que estava no seu braço esquerdo, presa ao casaco e que representava o cargo que possuía.  
— Eu sou o gerente de comércio e líder da associação dos feirantes da C2ntral. — Disse Will apontando para a braçadeira azul que está em seu braço esquerdo, amarrada por cima da blusa pois possuía a mesma função que a do seu irmão.  
— Cada gerente comanda um departamento, por isso eu disse que devem entregar nossas mochilas em um deles — Explicou Miguel.  
— Vocês são incríveis! Estão abaixo apenas dos instrutores! — Afirmou Pedro com bastante alegria.  
— Isso nem sempre é legal, sinceramente? É um horror isso sim. — Disse Miguel quase que fazendo um desabafo sobre seu emprego.  
— Mas as vezes é bem legal. — Disse Will.  
— Apesar de vocês serem irmãos e terem a mesma alma, cada um trabalha em algo bem específico né? — Perguntou Pedro ao notar tal situação.  
— É, acontece que gerentes são nomeados por suas conquistas dentro de uma central, pode ocorrer de alguém ter que trabalhar em algo totalmente diferente daquilo que é perito, como um fogo na gerência de meio ambiente. — Explicou Miguel para Pedro.  
— Que didático, merece um bolo. — Disse Will para Miguel e em seguida todos riram.  
Os três caminhavam pela C2ntral enquanto conversavam amistosamente, alguns minutos depois chegaram na quadra 5 do setor 5 e Miguel falou:  
— Chegamos!  
— Que tranquilo por aqui — Disse Pedro ao notar que a rua estava deserta.  
— A vizinhança é boa, ali, casa 3, portão verde. Sua nova moradia. — Disse Will aprontando para o local enquanto todos seguiram andando.  
— E essa aqui é nossa casa. — Disse Miguel se dirigindo para o portão que ele quase quebrou mais cedo. A casa deles era um pouco encoberta por causa dos dois ipês na frente dela. Um rosa e um amarelo.  
— Tudo por aqui segue o mesmo padrão, muito fácil de confundir né? — Perguntou Pedro após reparar que, na arquitetura das casas da rua existe extrema semelhança. As casas ficavam ao fundo do terreno, que é bem vasto e na frente de cada uma tem um enorme portão bastante forte e seguro.  
— É sim, mas o celular vai te ajudar, ele marca sua localização e afins… — Respondeu Will.  
Miguel conseguiu abrir o portão e entrou, por trás das grades ele falou:  
— Ei Pedro, se precisar de algo, só chamar, te devo uma… Uma não, várias depois de hoje.  
— Sim, chamo e de nada. — Respondeu Pedro contente por saber que tem a quem recorrer em caso de ajuda.  
— Bom, por hoje é só, tchau Pedro, té depois e obrigado por tudo! — Disse Will acenando um tchau para Pedro.  
— Tchau, obrigado também — Agradeceu Pedro, que caminhou até o portão de sua nova casa, ele pegou suas chaves do bolso esquerdo de sua calça e abriu o portão, ao entrar, pensou:  
— Poxa nenhuma planta… Não, espera. Não tem nada pois posso escolher o que quero, entendi.  
Pedro abriu a porta de entrada da casa e enquanto isso pensou:  
— A casa é toda amarela por fora, será que posso pintar depois?

Ele finalmente entrou em casa e percebeu que a cozinha é o cômodo de entrada do lugar, também notou que toda a mobília e eletrodomésticos possuem certo luxo, ao caminhar um pouco, viu um bilhete grudado na geladeira, que parecia um Transformer de tão tecnológica, com uma ímã em formato de flor. Ele pegou o bilhete e o leu mentalmente:  
— Hmm.. "Querido, fiz tudo do jeito que você pediu… Mentira, não me culpe por te querer confortável. Eu mesma decorei tudo. Não comprei nenhum alimento, acho que você pode fazer isso, você pode fazer muitas coisas. Apesar da situação da nossa família, saiba que sua mãe sempre estará com você, se cuide, meu pequeno garoto. Te amo." PS: Cuidado com os desconhecidos e acho bom você me ligar assim que chegar!  
Pedro colocou o bilhete de volta na geladeira enquanto limpou as lágrimas e continuou a conhecer a própria residência.  
O tempo seguiu, são duas horas da tarde, Miguel e Will estavam em casa aproveitando o tempo livre que possuíam da forma que cada um quis, Miguel estava deitado no sofá da sala rindo enquanto olhava o Almabook e Will se alongava na frente da porta de entrada pois iria iniciar um treinamento, de fora, Will gritou para o irmão:  
— Não vá esquecer que você tem ronda hoje heim!  
— Sim senhor. — Respondeu Miguel.

Will caminhou até o meio dos ipês e moldou um bastão de ferro por meio da sua alma metálica, ele executou alguns golpes e enquanto treinava, o Pokico, o pequeno macaco espíriti ajudado por ele anteriormente no parque após ter sido jogado pela grande cigarra, apareceu em cima do poste em frente sua casa. O pequeno pokico saltou do poste, começando a se mover pelo muro indo em direção às árvores do quintal. Will seguia seu treinamento sem reparar em nada. O macaquinho chegou até o ipê rosa, que fica mais próximo da casa, ficou sentado em um dos galhos e começou a liberar uma alma que visivelmente não era dele, o fluxo de energia fluiu para a árvore, que tremeu com o ocorrido e chamou a atenção de Will, que olhou diretamente para o pokico e perguntou:  
— Ei? O que você tá fazendo aqui?  
O espíriti seguiu enviando energia para a árvore, que mudou de coloração, deixando o marrom amadeirado para um vermelho vivo metalizado e incandescente.  
— Ôh pokico, que porra tu tá fazendo heim? — Perguntou Wll com bastante medo após uma planta ganhar um aspecto assombroso.   
O espiriti parou de enviar energia, Will olhava para o macaco até que repentinamente um galho da árvore se envolveu em seu pescoço com uma velocidade quase não visível aos olhos humanos.   
— Ah pronto! — Pensou o jovem imobilizado.  
Ele tentou, em vão, se libertar, porém o metal não obedeceu sua vontade e então ele seguiu pensando no que deveria fazer:  
— E agora meu Hefesto?  
— Escutar. — Uma voz grave fala diretamente na mente de Will, que não compreendeu o ocorrido e pensou:  
— Que?  
— Escutar. — Respondeu a voz.  
— Eu sabia que aquela fumaça causava alucinações, eu tô muito chapado!  
— Receber! — A voz vinda do além se eleva e disse isso com bastante sentimento, quase que implorando.  
— Ok, explique. — Pediu Will meio receoso, mas curioso.  
— Guiar para Manter.  
— Quem? O que? De onde, pra onde e por que? Bora sua entidade mística!  
— Aceitar.  
— Ah meu santo Hefesto da forja! Tô aqui tendo meu momento de possessão e o fantasma não fala português direito. — Will sentiu sua paciência se acabando rapidamente enquanto seu medo aumentava e continuou. — Aceito! — Will cede pela curiosidade, pois naturalmente não tem muito o que perder.  
— Aceitar? — Questionou a voz.  
— Sim meu caralho, aceito sem saber lá o que você é, óh entidade psíquica vinda de um pokico e que me enforca com um galho!  
Dito isso, Will foi libertado, caiu no chão e ao notar que a energia do local estava instável, pensou:  
— Agora que o bicho se mostra e eu tomo susto né?  
Ao redor de Will surgiu um círculo místico metálico proveniente das profundezas da terra, as folhas dos ipês se tornaram losangos metálicos pretos e vermelhos, que se desprenderam da árvore e que ao flutuarem liberam fumaça proveniente de alma, tudo o que foi alterado ficou girando e ganhando velocidade.  
— Ah que lindo, liberei satanás do inferno! — Afirmou Will pensando.  
A fumaça liberada fluiu para Will rapidamente conforme o círculo abaixo dele girava mais rápido. Os losangos se multiplicaram, indo em direção ao coração de Will e sendo absorvidos por ele, segundos se passaram e uma explosão silenciosa ocorreu ali. Ele agora estava em pé, com um losango preto e outro vermelho girando ao redor de sua cabeça e disse tossindo enquanto novas folhas nasceram e cresceram rapidamente no ipê:  
— Ai que... — Tossiu — … onda forte, bateu com tudo véi! — Rapaz! Ai!

O Pokico assistiu tudo de cima da árvore, após o evento ocorrer, ele foi embora enquanto Will tentou caminhar, mas percebeu sua visão embaçada e falou rindo:  
— Tá tudo girando ôh porra! Segura!  
Os losangos desapareceram e na mente de Will a mesma voz de antes susurrou:  
— Eu. Nós. Explicar.  
— Own que meigo da sua parte, mas adianta teu nome ai por favor que eu não tenho muito tempo não. — Perguntou Will em pensamento usando o deboche para esconder seu medo.  
— Ubiratã. — Respondeu a voz na mente de Will.  
Após ouvir tal nome, Will se arrepiou e sentiu que a comunicação mental não irá continuar por um tempo, sua visão melhorou conforme anda, porém ao cruzar a porta de entrada de casa, ele tropeçou no tapete e caiu por cima do sofá,  
— Opa, já vai? — Perguntou Miguel após presenciar tal cena enquanto acha que o comportamento do irmão é por causa do esforço de hoje mais cedo.  
— Já, fui, ai! — Respondeu Will  
— Cuidado ae.  
Will se levantou, olha para Miguel rindo, caminhou até a cozinha, onde de um armário ele pegou um pacote de biscoitos enriquecidos com ferro e caminhou até o computador na sala de estudos, onde se sentou e pensou:  
— Ubiratã, um Pokico e o ritual antigo de selamento de alma. Onde CARALHOS eu acabei de me meter?

É final de tarde do mesmo dia, Will ficou horas pesquisando tudo o que podia sobre o que ocorreu com ele. Miguel, de casaco branco, toalha branca em volta da cintura e visivelmente molhado pós banho, entrou na sala de estudos e perguntou para o Irmão:  
— Você congelou ai? Tem horas que tu tá digitando sei lá o que véi.  
— Bom, eu passei a papelada virtual da feira pra cá e planejei todas as entradas e saídas de mercadorias de hoje até junho. Will realmente fez isso quando terminou de baixar e ler documentos sigilosos sobre o ritual que a entidade que agora habita seu corpo realizou.  
— Que trabalhador… Você viu minha calça vermelha? — Perguntou.  
— Tá no seu guarda-roupa, na parte esquerda.  
— Não tá não… Acabei de olhar.  
— Tá sim.  
— Não tá!  
— Ah não tá? Veremos.

Will se levantou, seguiu até o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa na parte que indicou anteriormente e jogou a calça vermelha para Miguel, que o acompanhou até o quarto.  
— Obrigado, agora sai. — Ordenou Miguel.  
— Isso é sério? Ainda nisso Miguel? — Perguntou Will sem entender.  
— Anda que eu tô atrasado para minha ronda.  
— Vou ficar, cê tem que superar isso, mano. — Will disse se referindo ao fato de que Miguel não gosta que os outros o vejam sem roupa.  
— Eu superei!  
— Então por que não posso ficar aqui?  
— Não vou ficar pelado na sua frente uai! — Argumentou.  
— Mas somos gêmeos idênticos, tudo o que tem aí, tem aqui! — Disse Will elevando a voz.  
— Sai! — Ordenou.  
Will caminhou para fora com Miguel logo atrás para fechar a porta, mas antes dela fechar, ele como um ninja puxou a toalha do irmão, que gritou ao bater a porta:  
— Idiota!  
— Chato!  
Miguel sai do quarto 12 segundos depois já de calça e meias, vestindo o que ele considerava ser seu uniforme de gerente.  
— Pra trabalhar tu se arruma rápido né? — Ironicamente perguntou Will.  
— É, é. — Miguel falou isso enquanto se move bastante agitado pois estava atrasado, já na área de serviço, que fica no lado de fora e na frente da casa, Miguel pegou suas botas de combate e Will, que estava o seguindo, falou:  
— Ah olha como isso aí tá sujo, Miguel!  
— Sim, mas vai assim mesmo.  
— Nem!  
Will fumaçou sua alma metálica e criou um par de botas para Miguel, que rapidamente as calça e pergunta:  
— Confortável! Pode limpar pra mim?  
— Tá, tá.  
— Melhor mano! Te amo! Tchau!  
— Tá tchau, se cuida!  
Miguel correu pegando impulso, se aproximou do muro frontal de sua residência e o pulou apenas para não ter que abrir o portão. Will viu o irmão indo trabalhar, olhou para a árvore lembrando de tudo o que ocorreu mais cedo e pensou:  
— Qual o seu plano, Ubiratã? Infelizmente você selou um poder em um hóspede que tá pra morrer.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Miguel chegou na Avenida dos Ipês Brancos dentro do setor 05 e encontrou 3 pessoas brigando, ele soube os motivos de tal confronto apenas pela destruição ao redor conter fogo e gelo, ele também soube quem é cada arruaceiro. Aquele com roupa anti chama laranja, short branco e tênis laranja chama-se Wares Fairospino, o pior aluno da turma N5 da C2ntral, que manipula o fogo e o vento, 18 anos, marrom, bastante forte fisicamente, tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado em mechas vermelhas, seus olhos laranjas não possuem brilho algum. Ao seu lado estava Caio Fairrepanch, o conhecidíssimo briguento que briga bem, que manipula o fogo, 17 anos, branco, forte nos braços, já que era perito em socos com alma, estava vestindo a calça vermelha metalizada do seu uniforme da siderúrgica, camisa preta estampada com um código de barras e tênis branco, seu cabelo era avermelhado, cortado no estilo pidgeot, última moda no país e seus olhos vinhos intimidam qualquer um. Sozinho apanhando do outro lado estava Dimitri Aicebim, o intercambista N5 russo, que manipula o frio e a água, 17 anos, branco e forte, seu cabelo tinha inúmeros tons de anil, seus olhos eram azuis e brilhavam como gelo reluzente, estava com camisa regata lilás, calça branca e tênis de combate roxo.

Miguel se aproximou dos 3 e gritou:  
— QUE PUTARIA É ESSA AQUI?  
— É nada não, senhor. — Respondeu Caio apagando a esfera de fogo que controlava com as mãos.  
— Nada não? — Questionou Dimitri, que estava caído com a roupa toda chamuscada, ele se levantou e fumaçou suas almas.  
Miguel percebeu a raiva de Dimitri e aconselhou ele:  
— Ei, sem confusão.  
— Ele que começou!— Afirmou Dimitri quando parou de fumaçar suas almas e ao apontar o dedo para Wares.  
— Eu? Ah vai mentir lá de onde tu veio, seu... — Disse Wares elevando o tom de voz, porém cortou a própria frase repentinamente.  
— Seu o que? — Questionou Miguel, continuando — Vai adicionar xenofobia na sua lista heim Wares?  
— Ele não vai não, senhor. — Respondeu Caio antes que Wares pudesse dizer algo.  
— Para de chamar esse bosta de senhor, Caio! — Ordenou Wares emputecido.  
— Como é que é? — Perguntou Miguel incrédulo com o que ouviu.  
— Que foi? Tá surdo? A porcaria da tua alma congelou seus ouvidos? — Disse Wares gastando toda a ironia que tinha.  
— Mermão minha paciência tá no fim. — Advertiu Miguel fechando os olhos por um segundo para se manter calmo.  
Wares caminhou até ficar frente a frente com Miguel, por terem a mesma altura, seus olhos estavam na mesma linha e Wares perguntou provocando:  
— Vai fazer o que? Vai me fazer tomar um sorvete com esse merda ai? — Apontando para Dimitri, que movido pela raiva, falou:  
— Não aguento mais você!  
Dimitri saltou contra Wares, o derrubou e com as mãos em cima dele gritou:  
— Glaciação!  
Rapidamente toda a região se congelou, Wares acabou ficando preso ao chão com gelo. Caio avançou contra Dimitri e o empurrou com força, o fazendo recuar uns metros com o impacto, Dimitri fumaçou alma para outro golpe, mas antes que pudesse atacar, Miguel esbravejou impondo ordem:  
— Chega! Os três vão pra detenção!  
— O que? — Questionou Dimitri.  
— Primeiro dia de aula e lá me vou… — Disse Caio abaixando a cabeça.  
— Valeu, quebrei meu recorde, depois eu quebro você. — Disse Wares apontando o dedo na cara de Miguel, que não reagiu.  
— De que lado você está, Miguel? — Questionou Dimitri.  
— Do lado da ordem, agora vocês torçam pro Kuro pegar leve.  
— Ih entregou a gente pro instrutor, não aguenta resolver sozinho não? — Wares sabe irritar como ninguém.  
— Macho cala a boca. — Miguel disse isso, em seguida pegou seu celular, ligou para o departamento de segurança e continuou a falar — Alô, eu. Venha buscar três.  
Em seguida uma policial de alma elétrica surgiu em tp e as medidas cabíveis foram tomadas.

Acabou de dar 11 horas da noite, em uma sala de recuperação de alma do hospital central, o Diretor Dimas estava reunido com cinco dos dez instrutores, Hiro e Wind se encontravam chamuscado por toda a roupa e corpo. Parada com os braços cruzados ao lado da porta estava Ember Heatiwave, a Instrutora de Destruição e Execução, que manipulava o fogo, marrom, tinha 34 anos, cabelo longo e vermelho, olhos vivos em escarlate, vestia shortinho jeans azul, blusinha verde e um par de saltos com 15 centímetros de altura. Ela se mantinha muito impaciente com toda a situação e lixava as unhas para relaxar.  
Sentado em uma maca estava Kuro Darquisou, o instrutor de Feitiçaria e Comunicação, que manipulava a morte, preto, alto, tinha 37 anos, seus olhos eram roxos em mistério, seu cabelo era elegantemente ondulado e preto, vestia camisa social branca, calça e sapatos pretos, nos braços segurava seu sobretudo lilás, a todo momento ele recebia mensagens no celular pois coordenava a delegacia e a biblioteca.  
E apoiada na beira da janela estava Saori Kido, a Instrutora de Cura e Dominação, que manipulava a alma da vida, branca, 30 anos, possuía olhos e cabelos rosas por causa dos seus poderes, vestia um belo vestido branco, salto plataforma vermelho e o crachá de diretora geral do hospital.

— E então? — Perguntou o Diretor aos instrutores.  
— Num tá óbvio que foi sabotagem, meu amor? — Respondeu Ember enquanto lixava as unhas tão rápido que soltava fagulhas no ar.  
— Mas quem faria isso? Poucos poderiam causar todo esse caos sem que nós não soubéssemos de nada. — Falou Kuro.  
— Quem não, mas pra que? — Disse Shovel que se levantou de sua cama, ficando sentado na mesma.  
— Quala a necessidade de fazer isso, nam. — Falou Wind levando a mão á cabeça devido a dor que sentia.  
— Vamos do início… Depois a gente reclama. — Advertiu Saori.  
— Exatamente. — Concordou o Diretor.  
— E onde é que tu tava até agora heim? — Questionou Ember encarando o próprio chefe.  
— Eu estava costurando uma boa desculpa com linhas de pura mentira para dar uma volta no pessoal que tava para arrancar nossas almas do nossos corpos depois de hoje! — Respondeu o Diretor com certa ironia.  
— Pois muito que bem! — Ember disse querendo rir, ela amava quando o responsável pela C2ntral se metia em confusão.  
— E isso tudo depois de limpar toda a fumaça tóxica que vazou para a superfície! — Continuou o Diretor.  
— Tá bom, sei que você agiu e coisa tal, mas quem, em nome de Prometeus, abriu um buraco no selamento sagrado que segura a alma antiga do fogo láááá embaixo? — Ember sem paciência foi direto ao assunto que todos queriam saber.  
Nas profundezas da Segunda Central estava contida a forma física da alma antiga do fogo, selada por não se sabe quem a pelo menos quatrocentos anos, recentemente estava instável, causando mutações nos espíritis que se aproximaram e problemas aos responsáveis por ela.  
— Pode ter sido um acidente. — Sugeriu Wind com a melhor das intenções.  
— Nunca no inferno! Eu e Shovel estudamos aquele selamento tem 4 anos! Só um desgraçado muito poderoso consegue romper aquilo! Foi sabotagem! — Ember falou exaltando a voz.  
— Calma. Ok. Certo. Vamos lá. Quem poderia ser o responsável? — Falou Saori puxando a razão para o recinto gesticulando bastante com as mãos.  
— Os únicos que sabem sobre essa alma antiga são os quatro membros fundadores, os cinco diretores das centrais, os três generais do pessoal e todos os atuais e ex's instrutores que deram aulas aqui. — Explicou o Diretor, informando o seleto grupo que sabia de uma informação tão importante.  
— Apenas o alto escalão dos mais poderosos. — Comentou Kuro.  
— Não consigo ver um traidor entre os citados. — Falou Shovel tendo fé nos seus companheiros.  
— Olha, foi-se o tempo em que a honra era um pilar da nossa sociedade. — Pontuou Saori levemente triste.  
— Eis um fato. — Concordou Ember.  
— Ôh minha gente, não tinha uma câmera de segurança naquele lugar não? — Perguntou Wind, pois ele nunca adentrou no espaço do selamento.  
— Tinham, foram derretidas, o Hiro falou que o vazamento de fumaça começou ontem, o sistema S de segurança foi corrompido e não nos informou do problema. — Explicou o Diretor com chateação.  
— Fazendo vazar mais energia e fumaça, causando a mutação de mais espíritis. — Completou Ember.  
— Então, não vai valer a pena gastar nossa paciência tentando saber quem fez essa zona juntamente com suas razões. Foco nos problemas urgentes. — Advertiu o Diretor.  
— Como os 37 Êcraiforcigos que infelizmente tivemos que abater. — Disse Kuro lamentando.  
— Que Gaia os tenham! — Disse Shovel com grande tristeza pois espíritis, como um todo, estavam praticamente extintos.  
— Lá embaixo só um ficou vivo graças ao Volt, que não teve forças para matá-lo. — Pontuou Saori, que trouxe mais animação para a sala.  
— E o Volt sempre com pena de tudo e todos, onde a Amanda foi arrumar esse irmão dela heim? — Comentou Ember rindo pois os dois citados são parentes, mas praticamente opostos.  
— Não comecem a zoar nosso aprendiz de coração mole. — Advertiu o Diretor se referindo ao Volt.  
— Falando em Amanda, por onde a bonita anda heim? Ainda tá lá nos… — Perguntou Ember sobre a Instrutora que não está dando aula pois saiu em licença, dando a vaga para o irmão.  
— Esta sim, deve voltar depois das férias do meio do ano. — Respondeu o Diretor.  
— Mas então, os gerentes conseguiram conter o único Êcraiforcigo que subiu para a cidade. — Informou Kuro, que voltou ao assunto que importava.  
— Os pirralhos evitaram MUITA tragédia! — Afirmou Ember.  
— Realmente, quem deu carta branca para eles? — O Diretor concordou sem querer e perguntou.  
— Eu, enquanto todos nós lutavamos lá embaixo, recebi a informação de um médico dizendo que a fumaça era tóxica para aqueles de alma flamejante, então liberei para que os gerentes tomassem conta disso no nosso lugar. — Explicou Saori com bastante calma.  
— Eles agiram bem, já que demos péssimas ordens por causa da correria e da queda do Sistema S. — Elogiou Shovel fazendo uma autocrítica.  
— Mas então, tá tudo bem com nossos alunos? — Perguntou Wind.  
— Está, todos ótimos, principalmente os gerentes. — Respondeu o Diretor.  
— Bom, nossa prioridade, agora, deve ser a mutação de espíritis. A fumaça e a energia gerada pela alma antiga está saindo de controle. — Falou Shovel.  
— O selamento está mais fraco a cada dia. — Completou Ember.  
— Essa contenção deveria ficar lá na Antártida. — Sugeriu Wind se levantando de sua cama.  
— E como levaríamos ela das profundezas do Planalto central do Brasil até o polo sul? — Perguntou Saori.  
— Eu sei ter idéias, agora concretizar não é comigo não. — Respondeu Wind rindo.  
— Aí Wind…. E o que ocorre com as cigarras gigantes? — Perguntou Saori rindo após o amigo se manter tão positivo mesmo nessas horas.  
— Verei o que posso fazer fazer sobre os bichinhos que cresceram e cuspiram fogo. Os dois que seguem vivos continuarão aqui, em uma área apropriada mesmo com o pessoal dizendo que tem interesse em nos ajudar nisso. — Informou o Diretor.  
— Que o pessoal fique esperto! — Afirmou Ember.  
— Mas tu não gosta deles né? — Perguntou Kuro.  
— Gosto, odeio o sistema que nos distancia a cada dia. — Explicou Ember falando sobre a divisão política entre as centrais, responsáveis pelo ensino, do Pessoal, responsáveis pela segurança.  
— Críticas políticas podem ficar para depois, igual essa conversa… Vamos descansar. — Sugeriu o Diretor.  
— Concordo, temos um ano letivo pela frente. — Falou Saori.  
— Que só começa depois de amanhã… — Falou Kuro chateado pela situação que ocorreu.  
— Aí, será um longo ano. — Afirmou Ember.  
— Forças minha gente! — Disse Wind animando a todos.  
Os seis se despediram, saíram da sala do hospital e seguiram suas vidas.

Ao mesmo tempo, no departamento de segurança da C2ntral, Miguel conversou com aqueles que prendeu anteriormente:  
— Vocês saem quando o Kuro aparecer, deve ser pela manhã, então relaxem.  
Miguel tomou o cuidado de separar os presos por alma.  
— Como relaxar se um dos nossos não nos ajuda. — Afirmou Dimitri de sua cela, ele se referiu à intriga existente entre alguns alunos de alma quente contra os de alma fria.  
— Dimitri pare de achar que não estou do seu lado, na verdade nem existem lados! — Disse Miguel.  
— Existem! Eles deixam claro que existem todo dia! Só querem o mundo em chamas! — Disse Dimitri elevando a voz falando sobre os moços da cela ao lado.  
— Você está vendo coisas onde não existe nada. — Disse Miguel crente de que estava certo em sua afirmação.  
— Pelo menos vejo algo, e tu? — Perguntou Dimitri disfarçando uma crítica sobre a atuação de Miguel como gerente.  
— Minha vista vai bem, pois eu sei o que eu tô fazendo. — Respondeu o gerente de segurança.  
— Sabe porra nenhuma! — Gritou Wares de sua sela.  
— Sem barulho, ô! — Advertiu Miguel sem se deixar levar pela ofensa.  
— É muito fácil viver sendo você né Miguel? — Perguntou Caio enquanto se levantou e encostou a cabeça nas barras da grade que o prendeu.  
— O que tu quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Bom, tu tem família boa e RICA que eu sei, casa, namorada, é o representante dos frios e gerente de segurança, já nós, temos e somos o que? — Caio disse isso pois conheceu Miguel a muito tempo e na visão dele, o moço que o prendeu levava uma vida perfeita.  
— Só sei que vocês são vândalos e não tem nada de juízo, que que custa ir nas aulas e ficar em paz? — Respondeu Miguel se virando e continuou: — Tchau babacas e Dimi.

Miguel chegou em casa às 23:47 após voltar por todo o caminho lamentando o emprego que tem, não tem como agradar aqueles que ele prendeu.  
— Mano!! Cheguei! — Disse ao abrir a porta de entrada elevando a voz para informar o irmão.  
— Tô aqui! — Respondeu Will do banheiro pois estava tomando banho.  
Miguel escutou a resposta, trancou a porta sem problemas e tirou seu casaco, o jogando no sofá.  
— Comida na mesa!! — Gritou Will do banheiro.  
— Obrigado! — Agradeceu.

Miguel caminhou até a cozinha ainda sem tirar as botas de metal e sujando o chão, ele pegou o único prato que estava acima da mesa e comeu em segundos a refeição que estava ali, quem possuía alma comia bastante, mas ele sempre comeia rápido demais.  
Ele foi até o quarto e pegou sua roupa para ir dormir, que consistia em ser um pijama azul com floquinhos de neve. Ao se sentar na beira da cama, ele não conseguiu tirar as botas de metal que Will fez anteriormente e nisso reparou que sujou o chão, ele trocou a roupa que pode, vestiu a parte de cima e o casaco, mas seguiu de botas e agora está mostrando sua cueca também de flocos de neve. Ele decidiu limpar o chão plantando bananeira para evitar mais sujeira e rapidamente realiza essa tarefa, no fim, mais uma vez tentou retirar as botas e não conseguiu, fazendo tanta zona que acabou com a cabeça no chão e com as pernas na cama, aceitando a derrota e decidindo pegar seu celular para usá-lo.  
Will molhado e de toalha chegou no quarto e disse confuso com a cena:  
— Mas... Ham?  
— Não sai! — Disse Miguel ao erguer as pernas, se desequilibrou após isso e caiu de forma engraçada no chão.  
— Ah, isso. Bom… — Will moveu as mãos e as botas de metal se torna duas moedas de prata e continua. — Ah, você sabe que pode manipular metal além de criar machados né?  
— Nem me toquei… Obrigado. — Agradeceu Miguel perdido nos pensamentos e focado no celular.  
Miguel se sentou no chão distraído e ao se virar dá de cara com seu irmão pelado.  
— Cobre isso! — Ordenou Miguel!  
— Não, tô no meu quarto ué! — Responder Will secando o próprio cabelo.  
— Pelo menos vire pra lá! — Pediu Miguel.  
— Me obriga. — Desafiou.  
— Se é assim… — Miguel ainda sentado e com o celular na mão começou a tirar várias fotos do irmão e continuou. — Belos nudes, já sei pra quem enviar…  
— Você não ousaria… — Disse Will apreensivo.  
— Então se vista. — Miguel realmente enviaria e Will sabia disso, então se vestiu rapidamente.  
— Pronto. — Falou Will de cueca branca e vestindo a calça preta para ir dormir.  
— Mas irei enviar mesmo assim. — Falou Miguel.  
Will avançou contra Miguel e tomou o celular dele com a destreza de um ninja.  
— Não! — Exclamou Miguel.  
— Apagado. — Disse Will após excluir os próprios nudes.  
— Chato… — Miguel seguiu sentado no chão, agora com as pernas esticadas e olhando para o próprio irmão.  
— Que foi? — Perguntou.  
— Nada, chato. — Respondeu o emburrado.  
Will pegou uma camisa branca no guarda-roupa e começou a vestir, seu irmão seguiu o encarando, como se procurasse por algo.  
— Mas o que foi! Nunca me viu não? — Perguntou Will.  
— Hmmm. — Miguel se levantou, pegou o celular e tirou uma selfie com o irmão, que não entendeu nada, ao olhar para a foto, Miguel disse:  
— Somos diferentes. — Afirmou.  
— De novo isso? — Questionou Will.  
— Eu sou bonito…. De rosto.— Falou Miguel dando zoom no próprio rosto.  
— É sim, mas somos iguais, Miguel. Iguais! — Afirmou Will.  
— Não somos, tem umas diferenças. — Disse olhando para o irmão.  
— Qual parte do gêmeos idênticos você não entende? — Perguntou Will.  
— Tem que ter algo! — Afirmou Miguel.  
— Não tem! — Esbravejou.  
— Altura?  
— Temos 1,73!  
— Calço 42!  
— Eu também!  
— Peso?  
— Sério? 61 quilos pra cada lado, mas estou com 58 devido… Bom.. Você sabe! — Respondeu Will se referindo ao fato de que estava perdendo peso por causa de sua péssima saúde.  
— Tem que ter algo significante!!  
— Miguel.... Mesmo Dna! Aceita véi! — Will levou Miguel até o espelho do banheiro e continuou: — I-dên-ti-cos!  
— Tá… — Disse Miguel aceitando que não havia diferenças.  
— Por que voltou a procurar diferenças?  
— Acho que foi coisa da minha mente… — Disse querendo desconversar sobre o assunto, mas na verdade Miguel fez isso pois pensava que se ele e o irmão são iguais, porque são tão diferentes no trabalho? Ele buscava divergências físicas para justificar a auto-comparação com o irmão.  
— Tá e lembre-se… Iguais. — Falou Will com calma.  
— Tá....  
— Só tem uma coisa que nunca conferimos… — Falou Will rindo de forma sugestiva.  
— O QUE É? — Miguel esbravejou animação.  
Will se levantou e sem rodeios apontou para o conteúdo que estava dentro da própria calça.  
— Ham? Nem morto! Não com o meu irmão! — Afirmou Miguel meio confuso com a sugestão que recebeu.  
— Eu falo do tamanho, seu doido! — Explicou Will.  
— Ah tá.  
— 17 e meio? — Pergunta Will.  
— Tudo igual mesmo. — Disse Miguel rindo.

27 de janeiro de 2015; terça-feira. Verão.

Miguel estava deitado e mandando mensagem para sua namorada Iara, que ainda não voltou para a segunda Central, ao seu lado Will dormiu tranquilamente enquanto ao fundo se escutava um funk bem pesado vindo da casa de algum vizinho, ele ativou 5 alarmes no celular, o colocou no chão e foi dormir, porém percebeu que graças a música alta não iria conseguir.  
— Uma foquinha, duas foquinhas, três foquinhas… — Contou Miguel em pensamento tentando adormecer enquanto o baile seguia animado.

02:58 da mesma madrugada  
— 389 foquinhas. 390 foquinhas. Trezentos e noventa CHEGA! — Miguel se levantou bem puto, pegou o celular e disse ainda com raiva — Vou ligar pra polícia!  
Miguel com sono ficava lerdo, com quase nada de raciocínio e disposição.  
— Eu sou a polícia! — Disse o gerente de segurança.  
A música aumentou assim que o relógio chegou às 3 da manhã, Miguel olhou para Will dormindo tranquilamente e pensou ao se questionar:  
— Como ele consegue ficar em paz?  
Ele se levantou da cama e foi tomar água para ficar mais calmo, ele chegou até a cozinha e enquanto estava engolindo água, várias pedras caíram no telhado do cômodo em que ele se encontrava, fazendo duas telhas racharem, ele fumaçou ao liberar sua alma em descontrole e a água congelou dentro do copo que segurava. Ele então voltou pra cama e encarou o teto para focar a raiva que sentiu dos festeiros. Uma outra pedra, maior que as anteriores, atingiu o quarto e abriu um buraco em uma das telhas, fazendo os destroços acertarem Miguel, que muito puto explodiu o que sobrou das telhas com toda a alma. Ele saltou da cama, se pendurou na parede, subiu até o telhado e dele olhou para a origem da música. Ali do lado, na casa do Winston, estava rolando o maior frevo que jovens poderiam fazer, com geral bebendo e dançando.  
— Winston seu desgraçado! Vai fazer festa na casa do caralho, porra! Eu quero dormir! Desliga isso! Carai! — Gritou Miguel para seu vizinho dos fundos.  
Wiston Madishot era um belo babaca, que manipulava a terra, tem 18, branco meio bronzeado, fisicamente normal, com olhos e cabelos marrons como a terra que sabe controlar. Vestia camisa regata vermelha, short preto e tênis de mesa cor, tudo formalmente casual. Ele olhou para Miguel e sorriu de forma cínica enquanto caminhava até as caixas de som que estavam no seu quintal e começou a aumentar o volume delas enquanto disse:  
— Que?! Não deu para te ouvir!  
Miguel sem paciência alguma respondeu a provocação ao disparar uma esfera de metal gelado nas caixas de som, destruindo elas de forma bem agressiva.  
— Agora dá! — Afirmou Miguel.

Winston fumaçou sua alma, tocou o chão e dele e ergueu duas grandes rochas ornamentadas com rubis. Ele grudou os cabos de energia nas rochas e o som da música voltou a ser produzido, agora com o dobro de volume.  
Miguel violentamente disparou uma esfera maior e mais pesada contra as rochas, as destruindo e fazendo o local esfriar, causando medo naqueles que festejavam.  
— Chega de festa! — Ordenou enquanto congelou local em que estava.  
Winston desfez os cristais assustado com o que ocorreu e disse:  
— Você ganhou.  
Ele não satisfeito com a situação olhou para sua amiga Charllote Uorrisid e sorriu. Charllote é pesquisadora, que manipula as plantas, branca, tinha 17 anos, olhos verdes, mas estavam avermelhados, cabelo longo, liso e verde, que estava preso, ela se vestia formalmente toda de branco por ter acabado de sair do laboratório em que trabalhava para poder curtir um pouco. Ela entendeu a razão de Winston rir para ela, Charllote era conhecida por manipular plantas tóxicas, ela criou esporos de uma espécie em particular, que são levados pelo vento até Miguel. A festa se encerrou com as pessoas indo embora e Miguel espirrou 3 vezes após respirar os esporos de Charllote quando voltou para cama. O gerente de segurança agora possuía uma vista para as estrelas já que perdeu seu telhado, ele tentou dormir, porém não conseguia fechar os olhos, sem saber que ficaria com uma forte insônia por causa da planta que entrou em seu organismo.

A noite acabou, amanheceu. Will acordou por causa dos alarmes de Miguel tocando e olhou para a situação que estava o quarto.  
— Que que aconteceu aqui véi? — Perguntou Will.  
— Bom dia. — Respondeu Miguel quando se virou e falou como um zumbi.  
— Péssimo dia pelo visto? O que foi?  
— Não ouviu nada da zona?  
— Bloqueio magnético sempre na hora de dormir. — Informando sobre uma técnica que usou para poder dormir, onde todo o som era magneticamente desviado dele.  
— Ah. Winston e sua festa. Não dormi nada. — Explicou quase sem forças.  
— Que pena mano.  
— Agora vamos, estamos atrasados pra central. — Falou enquanto se levantou.  
— Mano...  
— O que?  
— Hoje não tem aula, lembra?  
Miguel olhou para Will e começou a chorar de tristeza, ele foi consolado pelo irmão que se arrumava enquanto ria ao saber dos detalhes do ocorrido na madrugada.


	2. Eu serei o seu guia

27 de janeiro de 2015; Terça-feira, Verão.

Will preparava o café da manhã, ele era um cozinheiro renomado formado por tutoriais aprendidos no YouTube, Miguel todo bagunçado e ainda entristecido o ajudava no que podia.  
— Volta pra cama. — Falou Will para seu irmão.   
— E adianta? Terei que ir pro meu maravilhoso serviço mesmo. — Respondeu após bocejar.  
— Então antes de ir coma direito e depois do almoço volte pra cá e durma. — Aconselhou quase que ordenando.  
— Tá bom, farei isso sim senhor. — Respondeu acatando o pedido.

Terminaram de preparar a refeição e sentaram-se juntos para comer, Miguel não estava animado após os acontecimentos durante a madrugada e Will estava comendo com o celular na mão.  
— Saímos daqui a pouco, esteja pronto. — Disse Will enquanto gravava um áudio.  
— Que? — Perguntou Miguel por estar distraído.  
— Enviar para Pedro Riobell. — Após isso o celular emite um alerta sonoro bonitinho e Will continuou — Se esquece dessas funções? Tô só mandando um áudio.  
— Prefiro digitar as palavrinhas mesmo. — Falar não era o forte dele.  
— Cada um com seus gostos, né?

Se passaram alguns minutos, conversa vai e vem.  
— Bom, eu vou indo, arruma tudo por favor. — Informou Will enquanto se levantava de seu lugar na mesa, em seguida foi para o quarto pois precisava terminar de se vestir.  
— Tá, boa ida heim. — Respondeu Miguel também se levantando para arrumar a cozinha.  
— Hoje será corrido. — Informou Will já arrumado e pronto para sair, ele e seu irmão sempre se vestem com agilidade.  
— Tomou os remédios? — Perguntou preocupado.  
— Sim, todos tomados, tchauzin. — Disse abrindo a porta.  
— Ótimo, tchau mano, cuidado.  
— Você que precisa de cuidado, se desse eu ficava com tu. — Disse Will enquanto olhava para o irmão.  
— Tá seu carinhoso, vai embora vai. Xô! — Miguel respondeu rindo após essa demonstração de afeto.  
— Eu também amo você, picolézin, own fica tão fofinho com cara de sono e com o cabelo tingido perdendo a cor! — Seguiu a brincar enquanto saia de casa.  
— Vai logo! — Ordenou rindo.

Miguel agora estava com o humor renovado após este momento com o irmão, que sabia todas as formas possíveis para alegrá-lo, agora sozinho em seu lar, pensou de forma otimista:  
— Ele tava tão radiante hoje… Será que melhorou?

Will cruzou seu portão e ficou parado no meio da rua sem movimento esperando por Pedro, ele olhou as horas e pensou:   
— Quase sete e quarenta… Será que é muito cedo?   
Ele seguiu aguardando até que a impaciência atingiu sua existência, por não ter muito o que fazer, ele começou a tirar fotos da rua, das casas ao seu redor e do céu acima dele para postar no Alstagram, em tal conta possuia quase 600 seguidores e nenhuma foto do próprio rosto.  
Alguns minutos se passaram, Pedro arrumado para caminhar e se aventurar abriu seu portão exibindo a mesma animação que uma pedra, diferente de Will, que alegremente disse:  
— Dia!  
— É... É dia sim. Olha lá o sol… — Respondeu Pedro apontando para o Sol enquanto mal abria os olhos pois estava com bastante sono.  
— Bom dia… — Disse cumprimentando da forma que todos entendiam.  
— Ah... Bom dia Will.  
— Eu sabia! Você ainda estava dormindo né? A gente pode ir depois, se quiser.

Pedro caminhou para próximo de Will, recebeu com intensidade os raios de sol da manhã que começou, aqueles com alma capaz de manipular as plantas podiam realizar fotossíntese e obter energia apenas com luz e água, entretanto eles tendiam a ficar com o cabelo e demais pelos em tons de verde.  
— Não tem problema, podemos ir agora que estou carregado. — Disse Pedro rindo.  
— Muito que bem, recuperado da ação de ontem?  
— Sim e pronto para outra! — Informou.  
— Então vamos que vamos!  
— É… — Rindo da forma alegre que Will falava.  
— Ah, antes, deixa eu fazer a formalidade!  
— Ok.  
— Eeer eer. Bem-vindo à Segunda C2ntral, meu nome é Gabriel William Estildeuing e eu serei seu guia aqui. — Disse forçando a voz a ficar mais grave e elegante enquanto estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o novato.  
— Oh! Obrigado. — Agradeceu rindo e apertando a mão do seu guia.  
— Essas boas vindas foram melhores que a do meu irmão pelo menos. Garanto que nada irá explodir hoje. — Disse enquanto ambos começaram a caminhar em direção à Avenida dos Ipês Amarelos.  
— Pior que seu irmão foi bem realista... Sei da fama que centrais possuem.  
— Bom, sim… Mas ele é o gêmeo malvado, não ligue pra tudo que ele fala.

Eles caminharam enquanto a conversa seguiu, chegaram na movimentada Avenida e Will comentou para Pedro:  
— Vamos levar 7 dias no nosso tour indo com essa velocidade...  
— O que quer dizer? — Perguntou por não entender o comentário.  
— Sabe correr, novato?  
— Não sou um N5 atoa, né? — Disse rindo.  
— Então me siga, se conseguir.  
Will liberou energia para realizar uma técnica mais comum que beber água, sua alma foi convertida em uma fumaça metálica, que fluiu para o chão após ficar ao seu redor flutuando. Pedro realizou a mesma coisa, liberando partículas de energia rosa com verde, que tendiam a subir e foram levadas com o vento. Will começou a correr, no primeiro momento como um humano normal e Pedro o acompanhou sem problemas. Aumentaram de velocidade e fizeram surgir uma nuvem metálica seguida por uma mancha verde, que juntas cortaram a cidade ao se deslocarem. Alguns minutos depois, Will parou de correr e se apoiou em um poste na frente do primeiro local que deveria apresentar a Pedro, que chegou segundos depois dele.  
— Ui, Cansei! — Informou Will ofegante.  
— Já? Não se recuperou da luta de ontem? — Perguntou Pedro preocupado, não era normal alguém se cansar tão rápido com uma simples corrida em modo smoke.  
— Nem me cansei ontem oxi! Só que cada um tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. — Disse Will contornando o estranhamento do médico, mas em seguida ele pensou — Na verdade eu tô é morrendo, novato, porém ninguém precisa saber disso não.

Pedro seguiu preocupado com o cansaço do seu guia, porém aceitou o argumento que recebeu, ele então ficou olhando o local em que chegaram, estavam no Setor 9, nome da área que ficava ao redor do Edifício C2ntral, na Avenida dos Ipês Roxos.  
— Agora que reparei em como as ruas são largas por aqui… — Comentou Pedro observando pessoas indo e vindo.  
— São espaçosas para evitar acidentes, as quatro avenidas são tão largas que dá para um avião pousar ou decolar nelas.   
— É, eu imagino, o Pessoal arrumou tudo por aqui né? Ontem tava um buracão… — Perguntou se referindo ao caos gerado ontem.  
— Nem, deve ter sido a Safira, o Pessoal cuidou dos espíritis. — Disse Will achando e acertando na afirmação, o dano estrutural foi rapidamente resolvido por ela e pelo instrutor Shovel.  
— Ok. Mas e o que causou tudo aquilo ontem? Ainda não vi explicação nenhuma. — Perguntou curioso.  
— Ninguém viu, daqui a pouco deve sair o relatório explicando tudo e depois o noticiário informa de forma simples.  
— E não noticiaram ainda? — Questionou espantado.  
— Não ué, se a gente não entendeu, imagina a imprensa, agora vamos de tour! — Disse Will cortando o assunto pois sabia como funcionava o sigilo informacional naquela cidade.  
— Vamos! Onde estamos?  
— Na feira! — Respondeu com grande alegria por se tratar do seu amado local de trabalho.  
— Nome bem sugestivo... Por que aqui primeiro?  
— Porquê em primeiro lugar se vem a comida, não que aqui só venda isso…   
— Ainda bem que você me trouxe aqui, em casa não tenho nada. — Comentou ao lembrar que, a casa mesmo bonita, estava vazia de móveis, comida e afins.  
— E o que tu comeu de ontem pra hoje? — Perguntou preocupado com o garoto.  
— Não, só falei por falar. Fome não passei.  
— Ótimo, vamos as compras que eu te faço desconto.  
— Você trabalha aqui?  
— Sim uai, eu sou o gerente de comércio, lembra?  
— Ah é!  
— Tá movimentado já que não teve aula, fique próximo para não se perder e não repara a gritaria não.

Entraram no grande aglomerado de bancas, a variedade de coisas comercializadas surpreende Pedro, que saiu pegando todo tipo de verdura, hortaliça e fruta que encontrava pela frente sem nem perguntar o preço, Will apenas o acompanhou enquanto a todo momento parava para conversar com os feirantes e frequentadores do local, ele era bastante querido neste lugar pois o reestruturou e reformou com as próprias mãos meses atrás.  
— Está precisando de mais algo? — Perguntou Will ironicamente para Pedro, que carregava 8 sacolas de compras.  
— De alimento não, mas eu estou sem roupas e móveis. — Respondeu.  
— Passamos no Edifício C2ntral e depois no Shopping. Espero que tenha grana.  
— Serve cartão?  
— Sim. — Will observou alguém passando pelas pessoas próximas e o chamou — Ei! Samuel! Aqui!  
O rapaz em questão se chamava Samuel Aluminius, 14 anos, marrom, fisicamente normal, com olhos cinzas e cabelo preto curto meio bagunçado, estava uniformizado para o trabalho com uma camisa de manga longa azul, calça cinza e sapato fechado preto, na mão segurava o celular. Ele ouviu o chamado e prontamente foi ao encontro dos dois.  
— Dia! — Cumprimentou Will.  
— Bom dia chefe! — Disse Samuel bastante alegre.  
— Algum resultado sobre a carga especial? — Perguntou o gerente de comércio ao seu principal ajudante e segundo em comando de toda a gerência.  
— Tudo em ordem. Ah, alguns feirantes encomendaram mais orgânicos puros, devem chegar ainda hoje, já autorizei a entrega. — Respondeu Samuel onde já informou o possível sobre as atividades da gerência.  
— Entendo, Ah! Este é o Pedro. Pedro, Samuel. Samuel, Pedro. — Disse Will apresentando os dois rapazes.  
— Eu sei, todos sabem quem é o mais novo prodígio. — Disse Samuel enquanto cumprimentava o novato.  
— Prazer… Novo prodígio? — Perguntou Pedro sem entender.  
— Sim, afinal, você quebrou meu recorde. — Falou Samuel levemente chateado.  
— O Samuel levou apenas 2 anos para sair do N1 e chegar ao N5. Mas você... Bom.. Cê sabe. — Explicou Will.  
— Entendo, não tinha intenção de quebrar o recorde de ninguém, mas vocês tiveram aula com o capeta das folhas por quantos anos? — Perguntou Pedro citando a nomeação que o pai recebeu na C2ntral.  
— Eu por 3 anos infernais. — Respondeu Will.  
— Eu tenho aula com ele desde que nasci. — Disse Pedro sem alegria alguma.  
— Então você deveria está no N8. Sujeito. — Brincou Will e Pedro riu, em seguida continuou a falar — Samuel, ficarei fora por muito tempo hoje e possivelmente amanhã, pode cuidar de tudo por mim?  
— Acho que sim. — Respondeu apreensivo.  
— Perguntei por perguntar oxi! Óbvio que sim, você é o mais capacitado daqui, seu besta! — Disse Will demonstrando plena confiança nele.  
— Certo Wii, eu resolvo tudo! — Afirmou Samuel depois de receber tamanho incentivo.  
— Wii? — Perguntou Pedro sobre como Samuel acabou de chamar Will.  
— Chefe! Eu quis dizer chefe! — Respondeu Samuel bastante envergonhado pelo o que disse, perdendo a coragem de olhar para seu superior.  
— Eu acho fofo. — Disse Will fazendo Samuel ficar mais vermelho que um tomate e continuou — Relaxa Samu, até depois.  
Se despediram, agora Will e Pedro caminhavam para a saída, pois deveriam pagar tudo o que compraram, apesar de ser uma feira, o pagamento ocorria como em um mercado, é desta forma para que os feirantes não precisarem ficar trocando dinheiro o tempo todo.  
— O Samuel é seu parente? Vocês se parecem bastante. — Perguntou Pedro por estranhar as várias semelhanças entre Samuel e Will.  
— Não é não, mas todos dizem que ele é tipo uma cópia minha, bom, eu mesmo o trato como se fosse meu irmãozinho mesmo.  
— Isso é meigo por sua parte.  
A fila andou, Pedro pagou tudo e Will disse para que entregassem as compras na casa dele, porém Pedro perguntou:  
— Mas não é melhor na minha?  
— Tem alguém lá pra receber isso? — Respondeu perguntando Will.

Eles riram, saíram da feira, Will informou que agora eles iriam para o Edifício C2ntral e assim o fizeram, correndo em modo alma mesmo com a distância curta entre um local e outro. Chegaram ao grande prédio, Will estava desfalecido nas escadas, ofegante e bastante apático.  
— Tem certeza que está bem? — Perguntou Pedro crendo que ele está para desmaiar.  
— Eu sempre estou bem. — Respondeu não estando bem.  
Will se levantou, respirou profundamente e caminhou para entrar no prédio, Pedro o seguiu bastante intrigado com o que ocorreu, então logo após entrarem dentro do edifício, ele liberou sua alma da vida, fazendo seus olhos brilharem em rosa para escanear o corpo do seu guia, que percebeu isso e de surpresa se virou, dando um susto em Pedro. Enquanto os dois se encararam, um rapaz se aproximou pois precisava falar com o Will:  
— Eeer, oi Will. — Disse o rapaz.  
— Um momento, Son. — Respondeu Will para aquele que chegou e olhando para Pedro continuou a dizer — Não te dei permissão para isso.  
Surgiu um climão tenso após esta conversa, o rapaz que chegou se chamava Tchiwa Irronri, mas preferia ser chamado de Son, ele manipulava o metal e a morte, tinha 17 anos, preto, é alto para a idade que tem, seus olhos eram pretos, seu cabelo era marrom meio roxo, estava com uma camisa lilás, as mangas são listradas com preto, de calça preta e tênis simples branco com vermelho,   
— O que houve? — Perguntou Will.  
— Por enquanto nada, tu viu o grupo dos sem polícia no almabook hoje? — Perguntou se referindo ao grupo onde aqueles que trabalhavam na gerência de segurança eram banidos.  
— Ainda não.  
— Pois então, num tem Winston? Ele tá xingando tudo o que pode lá porque Miguel acabou com a festa dele.  
— Vish...  
— E o pior é que geral tá concordando com ele, que Miguel foi autoritário, que isso e aquilo lá.  
— Valeu por avisar, vou mandar meu irmão ficar esperto contra presepadas e ver se ele fica mais atento no almabook. — Falou Will preocupado com toda a situação.  
— Pronto, vou indo nessa, falou chefe. — Se despediu o chamando assim pois trabalhava na feira.

Will era acompanhado por Pedro e caminharam em silêncio até o elevador.  
— Tem algum hobbie? — Perguntou Will sentindo o estranhamento entre eles.  
Pedro não respondeu por estar magoado com a bronca que levou, Will percebeu isso e falou de forma amistosa:  
— Tá, me desculpa… É que não se olha dentro dos corpos dos outros sem permissão.  
— Eu sei, só que me preocupei com o seu cansaço, não fiz por maldade… — Afirmou com sinceridade.  
— Entendo, mas estou bem, Pedro. Eu sempre estou. — Mentiu, sentido um aperto no coração por notar que seu esgotamento físico era cada vez mais visível.  
— Se você diz isso, não duvidarei. — Acreditou Pedro nas palavras de Will enquanto sozinhos entraram no elevador.  
— Então tudo ok, Hobbie? — Perguntou Will apertando o número 3 no painel.  
— Não sei se tenho.  
— Pense no que você gosta ou gostaria de fazer. Serão necessários por aqui, toda forma de relaxar é aceita. Eu mesmo cozinho, faço armas, crio espíritis e mais um monte de coisas.  
— Como você arruma tempo?  
— Eu não arrumo não, chegamos na primeira parada pelo prédio.

São 08:42, Will e Pedro chegaram a um andar aberto, não havia divisórias nele, a luz do sol alegra o amplo espaço, no lugar do chão existia grama, em quatro pontos no teto caia água, que se juntava em pequenas piscinas, também existiam camas, poltronas e bancos dispostos por todo canto.  
— Terceiro andar, o nosso descanso interno! — Falou Will com bastante alegria.  
— É cheio de grama! Ali são camas? — Comentou Pedro surpreso.  
— Sim, o povo gosta, assim não tem que sair e ir lá fora. É tudo longe daqui.  
— Está meio vazio por aqui...  
— Hoje não tem aula, lembra?  
— Ah é! Ei! Me explica como funciona tudo por aqui?  
— Sim, enquanto vamos em outros andares eu explico a burocracia.  
Will e Pedro retornaram ao elevador, que como antes, estava vazio, o guia apertou o número 61 no painel.  
— Licença que usarei minha colinha aqui, não sou bom com números não. — Falou Will e pegou seu celular — Então, aqui na Segunda C2ntral temos 85173 habitantes, destes, 38715 são alunos aqui, o que dá uns 44% de toda a cidade.  
— É muita gente!  
— Com certeza é, mas desse povo todo, só 412 estão matriculados no N5.  
— Realmente é um grupo bem seleto, leva quanto tempo pra se formar aqui?  
— Considerando que estamos num curso, na teoria era pra ele durar 5 anos, um pra cada N, onde seríamos matriculados com 15 anos, saindo com 20.  
— Imagino que não funciona assim né?  
— Óbvio que não — Rindo — É meu sexto ano aqui, acontece que ninguém se formou no N5 da C2ntral.  
— Como que não? Explica isso direito que agora você me assustou!  
— Na verdade ninguém passou do terceiro bimestre, todos foram reprovados.  
— Isso é horrível!  
— Bastante, a reprovação é bimestral, quando você se lasca, você volta pra repetir ele, caso fracasse 2 vezes seguidas, você reprova de ano.  
— Eu acho que entendi. — Mas Pedro não entendeu.  
— Você não precisa aguardar um ano para voltar onde estava, se tiver capacidade e coragem, você pode pedir para um Instrutor te autorizar a tentar a prova bimestral que quiser, foi assim que o Samuel subiu tão rápido.  
— Ele deve ser bastante poderoso. Ei, agora quando é que vou ter aula? Quero aprender!  
— Calma calma, iremos resolver isso agora mesmo. — Explicou Will ao chegarem no andar selecionado.  
Saíram do elevador e adentraram em uma amostra do futuro que esbanjava tecnologia.  
— Sexagésimo primeiro andar, a coordenação acadêmica! — Apresentou Will.  
— Parece que estou na nasa!  
— Respeita o andar, caralho! Temos tecnologia 6 vezes melhor que lá! — Informou.  
— Perdão. Desculpa!  
Caminharam até um dos grandes telões que estavam enfileirados lado a lado, não havia pessoas responsáveis por qualquer função ali, tudo era feito diretamente pelo aluno.  
— Deu tempo de pensar em um hobbie? — Perguntou Will ao colocar seu celular em um retângulo iluminado em branco no painel em frente a um monitor, ele foi clicando indicando que iria confirmar o registro de um novo aluno.  
— Sim? — Respondeu com dúvidas e nervosismo mesmo sobre um assunto tão trivial.  
— Eu irei te ajudar em tudo aqui, mas depois é você sozinho com sua fé em si mesmo.  
— Ok!  
— Por favor, coloca o seu celular na luzinha vermelha aí do lado. — Indicou o local ao apontar com a mão.  
— Pronto. — Colocou o celular, que acendeu em vermelho também.  
— Seu sangue aqui. — Falou como se fosse algo corriqueiramente comum ao entregar um pequeno quadrado de vidro para Pedro.  
— Ham? Ok. — Respondeu com certo estranhamento.  
Pedro furou o dedo com um espinho que fez com sua alma, pingou o sangue e entregou o quadrado para Will, que o inseriu em um compartimento ao lado do local onde estava o celular de Pedro.  
— Agora deixe tudo o que for de mineral, de origem vegetal e animal aqui e entra naquela cabine ali ó! — Disse Will apontando para portas brancas visivelmente resistentes que estavam ordenadas ao lado deles.  
— Ok! Ei! Toda a minha roupa é de algodão! — Informou Pedro.  
— Que legal, mas vai ter que tirar. Bom, tira lá dentro e depois joga pra fora. — Sugeriu Will.  
— Certo, mas pra que tanta burocracia? Eu só quero estudar! — Reclamou Pedro da demora para ser efetivamente matriculado.  
— Reclama com seu tio depois. — Brincou se referindo ao Diretor Dimas.

Pedro entrou na cabine isolada, acima dele havia uma luz verde piscando devagar, mesmo tímido ele tirou as roupas e as jogou para fora, Will percebeu isso e disse para ele elevando a voz:  
— Não se mexe! — E apertou um botão no painel.  
A luz verde acima de Pedro parou de piscar, brilhando continuamente, ela se moveu por toda a cabine, escaneando quem estava dentro dela por completo. No monitor informava a conclusão desta ação e Will disse:  
— Agora libere suas duas almas até a luz ficar branca!  
— Ok! — Respondeu Pedro deixando todo o poder fluir para fora de seu corpo, em segundos a luz ficou branca após tanta energia ter sido emitida.  
— Pronto! Se veste e volta aqui! — Ordenou Will.  
Assim Pedro fez, um minuto depois ele estava ao lado de Will e perguntou:  
— Pra que esse tanto de número?  
— Pra tudo, isso aqui na tela é seu corpo e alma em valores.  
— Mas eu sou um vida, não tem como eu ter algum problema de saúde. — Disse Pedro se chamando pela alma que possuía e exaltando as habilidades únicas daqueles que podem curar a si mesmo e aos outros.  
— Hmmm, filtrar por anormalidades… Aqui ó, sua produção hormonal não tá ok, o nível de testosterona tá bem baixo.  
— Ham? Que? O que eu faço pra me arrumar? — Perguntou preocupado.  
— Relaxa, cuidar da própria saúde também faz parte das tarefas acadêmicas, o sistema C tá gerando suas aulas… Enquanto isso vamos ver coisas mais legais!  
— Vamos?  
— Esse é o seu resumo biológico e de alma, onde lista suas capacidades e vantagens. — Explicou ao exibir no monitor todas as informações úteis para Pedro.  
— O que essa begônia faz aí… E o que é esse símbolo? — Perguntou com bastante curiosidade.  
— Essa planta é a que melhor se adapta a sua alma… E o símbolo ali é a sua Runa.  
— O padrão é bonito, mas o que é?  
— Runa é a sua runa ué, é o padrão único que sua alma possui, ganhando essa forma quando usada em certas técnicas, como selamento, ou quando fica tão poderosa a ponto de se solidificar. — Explicou.  
— Isso é muito legal!  
— Agora basta escolher suas profissões. Você pode ter mais de uma, mas é por sua conta e risco. — Advertiu.  
— Médico e Jardineiro.  
— Seu Hobbie pode ser algo com plantas mesmo né? Mas saiba que aí na tela é apenas um nome simples, na prática seu cargo muda.  
— Pode sim e entendo. Quantas profissões você tem?  
— Sou Monitor no N3, dou aula sobre manipulação de minerais metálicos, sou um dos representantes de turmas e trabalho na feira vendendo armas. Fora que ser gerente conta por umas 8 coisas. Pense no trabalho.  
— Eu imagino...  
Will pegou o celular de Pedro e informou:  
— Você possui as tarefas N5 criadas exclusivamente para a sua alma, condição física e disposição de tempo. Além dos serviços nas gerências de Saúde e Meio-ambiente. Boa sorte.  
— Isso me parece complicado.  
— Não é já que você é capaz. Veja só. Amanhã, que será seu primeiro dia de aula, cê só precisa demonstrar todas as técnicas com alma da vida que você sabe, ordenar quais plantas você mais utiliza, com descrição de função e quantidade de energia gasta. Até sexta você terá que fazer um jardim biofuncional. Fora que você terá que fazer musculação intensiva, já que tá muito fraquinho. — Falou lendo a lista de tarefas no celular de Pedro.  
— QUE? ISSO É MUITO DIFÍCIL! CANCELA CANCELA! — Exclamou o novato, não por medo de demonstrar seus talentos, mas por ter que ir malhar.  
— Eu te ajudo.   
— É muita coisa para um jovem de 14 anos. — Lamentou enquanto movido a drama se deitou no chão sentindo a própria morte se aproximando, Pedro é do signo de peixes.  
— Calma carinha, levanta, agora vamos conhecer as salas de aulas!

Will e Pedro voltaram a entrar no elevador para continuarem o tour informativo, enquanto isso no octogésimo quarto andar, que era a sede de operação do sistema S, responsável pela segurança, Hiro analisava mais uma vez diversas informações sobre o que poderia ter causado o incidente de ontem, ele observava as gravações das câmeras de segurança feitas uma semana antes do derretimento delas.  
— Acho que não encontrarei nada, resta aceitar. — Falou pensando alto.  
Ele desistiu de procurar, mas antes de finalizar tudo, ele notou que uma pequena pedra apareceu do nada próxima a barreira de selamento da alma antiga do fogo enquanto voltava a sequência da filmagem das câmeras, ao repetir esse momento, ele ficou surpreso, porém feliz por ter achado algo.  
Hiro anotou rapidamente o que descobriu, ficando tão concentrado que não percebeu os instrutores Volt e Glove atrás dele, os recém chegados viram que Hiro estava focado em algo e se aproximaram silenciosamente.

Volt Tander, o instrutor aprendiz de Avanço e Velocidade, que manipulava a eletricidade, tinha 24 anos, branco com traços típicos do norte da Europa, tem olhos amarelos que chegavam a brilhar, seu cabelo era amarelo e cortado para o lado esquerdo, estava de jaqueta amarela com mangas pretas, short preto típico de academia e botas estilo militar igualmente pretas.  
Glove Haricani, a Instrutora de Ataque e Meditação, que manipulava o vento, tinha 35 anos, branca, olhos amarelos quase brancos, seu cabelo ondulado era verde em um tom claro e estava preso em coque, vestia uma regata prateada com uma calça cinza de malha com detalhes em rosa, seus sapatos seguem o padrão da calça e além disso vestia um sobretudo branco criado especialmente para ela.   
— ACHOU algo? — Falou Glove querendo assustar Hiro e conseguindo realizar o que queria.  
— Ah! — Exclamou Hiro.  
— Que maldade, Glove. Respeita o turista. — Advertiu Volt brincando com o fato de que Hiro não era brasileiro.  
— Tô só brincando, então, algo? — Perguntou Glove cruzando os fortes braços que possuía:  
— Sim, uma pedra! — Respondeu se recuperando do susto que levou.  
— Realmente, tem pedra, várias, até porque é uma caverna né Hiro. — Falou Volt olhando para o monitor.  
— Não! Sim! O que eu quero dizer é/ Melhor vocês verem. — Hiro colocou a gravação momentos antes em que uma pedra some, de forma repentina, uma semana atrás para seus companheiros assistirem.  
— E vamos de sabotagem, a pedra sumiu e a gravação está editada. — Afirmou Glove.  
— Isso mesmo capitã óbvio, acho que alguém usou o TP nisso daí heim. — Brincou e sugeriu Volt enquanto Glove lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.  
— Quem? — Perguntou Hiro.  
— Eis a pergunta que devemos fazer, vou falar com o Diretor. Hiro, libere as informações que não são sigilosas para a imprensa, Volt, avisa o Pessoal para aumentarem a segurança aqui, beijo beijo mores. — Glove ordena e vai embora calmamente.  
— Ela manda na gente é? — Perguntou Volt de forma retórica.  
— Não, mas vou obedecer. — Disse Hiro acatando as ordens de Glove e não captando o humor do seu amigo.  
— Certo, certo senhor faz tudo, depois de trabalhar bora se divertir? — Perguntou Volt exibindo um grande sorriso.  
— Seria legal. — Respondeu mantendo a expressão séria de sempre e ficando feliz internamente.

Will e Pedro chegaram no Shopping após correrem em modo alma, ao passarem pela porta de entrada, Pedro notou como Will estava com a pele amarelada e visivelmente cansado, ele relembrou a bronca que levou por espionar a saúde alheia, mas mesmo assim falou baixo e de forma doce:  
— Você tá doente, né?  
Will ficou em silêncio pois achou que foi descoberto, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse do seu estado e agora sentiu que todos irão se preocupar.  
— Olha, eu não sei o que lhe ocorreu e nem irei me meter, só darei minha ajuda se você assim me pedir, mas é que consigo sentir a sua agonia. — Continuou Pedro a dizer conseguindo captar os dilemas de quem o guia e ao pontuar que aqueles que possuíam a alma da vida podiam sentir além dos sentidos.  
— Olha carinha, é algo bem complicado. — Will nem ao menos sabia por onde começaria a explicar tudo que envolvia a sua péssima condição de vida, principalmente nos últimos dias, onde sua mente estava conturbada sem ele se dar conta disso.  
— Eu imagino… — Falou demonstrando empatia.  
— Mas eu tô me cuidando, ok? — Afirmou torcendo para Pedro esquecer esse assunto.  
— Relaxa, deixa isso para depois, mas absorva algum ferro para melhorar sua cara.  
— Sim senhor.

Seguiram a andar, Will pegou uma moeda de ferro do bolso, a fragmentou em poeira e a absorveu pela pele graças a sua alma metálica. Sua aparência melhorou e ele perguntou:  
— O que viemos comprar?  
— Roupas, só tenho duas camisas. E móveis!  
— Móveis tu mesmo faz, seu fazedor de madeira. Agora você sabe que roupas são caras por aqui, né? — Brincou Will e perguntando algo sério.  
— Sei, mas grana não é problema.  
— Bom saber, burguês safado.  
— Não! Eu não queria ofender! — Pedro não sabia identificar quando falavam algo de brincadeira.

Os dois entraram na melhor loja de roupas do lugar, Will nem se importou em olhar algo, o que difere de Pedro, que estava com os olhos brilhando, porém esta alegria sumiu quando ele olhou o preço de uma blusa e disse gritando:  
— 19000 UMA BLUSA?  
— Olha tá barato até. — Comentou Will.  
— Isso é palhaçada né? Cadê a câmera que está filmando esta pegadinha?  
— Calma novato, nunca viu metafibra na vida? — Questionou.  
— Metafibra?  
— Sim, o tecido especial super maleável, que é resistente que só a desgraça, mas que endurece quando molha? — Explicou pegando na própria roupa, pois ela era feita deste material.   
— Aaaah sim, mas ainda é caro.   
— Nem é, vale a pena ter boa proteção com estilo.  
— Quanto custou sua jaqueta? — Referindo-se ao casaco que Will usava praticamente sempre.  
— 28 mil.  
— O QUE? ISSO COMPRA UM CARRO!  
— Sim, um ano e meio de salário numa jaqueta, mas ela é indestrutível.  
— Tem que ser mesmo custando isso tudo, mesmo assim só vou comprar uma blusinha.

Duas horas depois saíram da loja, Pedro carrega 9 sacolas cujo conteúdo lhe custou 269 mil reais pagos à vista com o seu cartão Maximum sem limite.  
— Uma blusinha? — Perguntou Will incrédulo após testemunhar tamanha ostentação.  
— Eu acho que exagerei um pouco…  
— Exagero onde se tu é um BILIONÁRIO?  
— Não sou! Mas meus pais são…. — Falou não tão feliz sobre esta situação.  
— Quanto é salário de um instrutor? — Perguntou Will pois pensou que não havia lógica alguém que leciona chegar neste patamar de grana.  
— Não sei, mas a renda do dono da maior rede de hospitais privados da América Latina e da acionista majoritária do Banco Alma BR é beeeem elevada. — Explicou Pedro se referindo aos patrimônios dos próprios pais.  
— Hm. — Respondeu Will de forma seca, entrando em conflito sobre agredir ou não agredir um rico.  
— Mas não quero depender deles, prometi a mim mesmo que eu devolveria o cartão assim que meu primeiro salário caísse na minha conta.  
— Que fofo ele querendo caminhar sozinho, me avisa quando você tiver as aulas de sociologia sobre consciência de classe e concentração de renda, tá bom? — Falou Will após ver a ingenuidade no olhar puro de Pedro, o garoto não tinha vivência alguma sobre o mundo.  
— Tá? — Respondeu sem entender bem a razão do pedido.  
— Agora vamos comer!  
— Vamos… Onde? — Perguntou por não conhecer nada na cidade ainda.  
— Na C2ntral ué, aluno não paga.

Quase meio dia, na fila do restaurante self service, segundo andar do Edifício C2ntral, Will e Pedro aguardavam para almoçarem, apesar de não ter tido aula, o movimento era enorme pois comida de graça atraia pessoas, principalmente adolescentes que não sabiam cozinhar.

Pedro observava o local e notou 3 pessoas conversando enquanto olhavam na sua direção, discretamente ele analisou o movimento dos lábios deles para entender do que tanto comentavam, ele percebeu que estão falando sobre o poderoso gerente aguardar na fila como os plebeus, uma das pessoas comentou que deve ser para mostrar ao filho do capeta das folhas como gente normal vive.  
— Ei Pedro! Anda com a fila por favor. — Comentou Will pois o novato não percebeu a fila se movendo.  
— Ah perdão! Acabei me distraindo. — Explicou.  
— Com o que? — Perguntou curioso.  
— Com aquelas pessoas falando mal da gente.  
— Vish é o que mais tem, aqui é bem/ — Parou de falar pois seu celular começou a tocar e rapidamente o atendeu, escutou em silêncio por uns segundos e seguiu a falar — Que? Mas tem certeza? Eu não vou agora não, estou almoçando! Almoço é sagrado uai! Chame outro enferrujado, como assim só eu posso? Ah tá, tá. Depois das três eu apareço. Tá bom Safira! Depois das duas! Tchau! Não, nada de mais cedo! Tchau caralho!  
— Quanta animação. — Falou isso estranhando a conversa.  
— Essa Safira só me deixa louco. Eu é que não vou arrumar cano essas horas. — Comentou sobre o pedido que Safira lhe fez quase que ordenando, mais uma vez alguém quebrou os canos e por serem de metal, precisavam de alguém com a alma metálica forte, existiam muitos que cumpriam os requisitos, mas Safira só confiava em Will, primeiro por ele ser um gerente e segundo por ser seu melhor amigo.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Pedro e Will conseguiram pegar o almoço e sentaram-se juntos nas mesas conhecidas por serem usadas pelos poderosos do N5, antes de começarem a comer, Bianca, aquela que ajudou ontem com o incidente da fumaça, apareceu com uma bandeja e sentou-se com eles sem ao menos pedir, ela e Will são amigos a quase dez anos.  
— Segundo dia aqui e está comendo com o Will? U-a-u. — Comentou por saber bem da fama que os gerentes possuíam.  
— Não deveria? — Indagou Pedro enquanto cortou os noventa tipos de alface que pegou.  
— Quanta coragem, novato. — Respondeu Bianca.  
— Vou ao banheiro. — Disse Will ao se levantar, se concentrado apenas em fingir que estava bem enquanto sentia que iria desmaiar, mesmo assim ele conseguiu chegar ao destino que informou.

— Por que tenho coragem ao andar com o Will? Ele é meu guia aqui… — Questionou Pedro sem entender o que teria de errado no assunto levantado por Bianca.  
— Dada as circunstâncias do que ocorreu ontem, você já é um de nós... — Refletiu Bianca em voz alta e continuou — Vou explicar. Você andou muito com o Will?  
— Sim, por aqui, pela feira, pelo shopping...  
— Reparou em como o pessoal olha pra ele?  
— Sim, eu consigo sentir os olhares de inveja, rancor e ódio direcionados para ele, mas não entendo a razão disso, ele é tão legal. — Falou ingenuamente.  
— Intriga é mato por aqui. — Constatou Bianca.  
— Por que não gostam dele? — Perguntou confuso.  
— Dele não, da gente. N5 já não tem amigos. Gerentes, como eu ou Will estamos aqui para sofrer.  
— Pelo que sei, gerente fica abaixo apenas dos instrutores na hierarquia acadêmica né? Isso deveria causar certa inveja, mas as pessoas sentem raiva!  
— Exato. Temos 7 gerentes aqui e além de manterem esta cidade funcionando, ainda servimos de alvo para a frustração alheia. Acho que você conheceu quase todos nós. — Falou Bianca opinando sobre a origem do ódio que recebe.  
— Conheci? — Perguntou por não saber quem ocupava os cargos.  
— Vamos ver, ontem tu viu eu, sou a gerente de Energia e trabalho na represa, Will cuida do Comércio, Miguel é o responsável pela Segurança... Kill, o do moicano, comunicações, Tétis, a do cabelão rosa, Saúde e Safira, a do cachecol, manda na Infraestrutura.  
— Faltou só um então.  
— Uma. Iara, a dona de tudo e do Meio-ambiente.  
— Então toda essa raiva é por vocês serem os chefes? — Argumentou Pedro enquanto almoçava.  
— Basicamente sim. Fora nossas próprias intrigas. Acho que você já sabe as suas.  
— Eu? O que eu fiz? — Perguntou apreensivo.  
— Ué, chegou ontem e já é N5 por indicação do papai, o ex-instrutor mais odiado que esta cidade já viu.  
— Entendi, entendi tudo. — Falou entristecido.  
Enquanto isso Will retornou de cara lavada e Bianca seguiu a falar exagerando informações para assustar o novato:  
— Só fique alerta, temos extremos por aqui... Quem é amigo, é amigo até morrer. Quem é inimigo, é inimigo até te matar.  
— Eu achava que aqui o povo era mais unido. Por isso escolhi essa central entre as cinco. — Informou Pedro mostrando certa decepção.  
— Se você se refere as almas, até que somos. Quando o assunto são certos relacionamentos sociais... Complica. — Disse Bianca virando o copo de suco de acerola que levou com sua refeição.  
— Para de assustar ele. — Pediu Will.  
—Tem que atualizar o novato sobre o local de amor e união que essa central é.  
— Mas aqui não era a central da raiva e inveja? — Perguntou sem entender os elogios.  
— Pedro, ela foi irônica. — Explicou Will enquanto comia.  
— Ah?! Perdão. — Disse Pedro enquanto Bianca riu da inocência do recém chegado.  
— Pedro, acho que cê não tem o material pra trabalhar ou estudar, né? — Perguntou Will enquanto devorava rapidamente sua refeição.  
— Imagino que tudo deve ser barato iguais as roupas, né? — Respondeu suspeitando do modo que o comércio funcionava.  
— Umas coisas mais fúteis, tipo o que essa doida compra, são caras sim, mas de resto é preço de lojinha humana normal. Geralmente precisamos fazer compras foras da C2ntral. — Falou farpando sobre o consumismo exagerado de sua amiga, que apenas sorriu concordando.  
— É bom ser barato mesmo. — Falou Pedro tomando seu suco de Goiaba.  
Riram e terminaram de almoçar, ao ir embora, Pedro falou que veria Bianca outras vezes, ela concordou e enquanto o novato foi embora ao lado de Will, pensou:  
— Como é que pode um surtado daqueles ter um filho tão fofo? — Se referindo ao ex-instrutor Victor.

Quase uma da tarde, no octogésimo sexto andar do Edifício C2ntral, onde se localizavam as salas dos instrutores, Ember adentrou a sala de sua amiga e companheira de função Herba, pois queria saber se ela vai descer para almoçar agora, mas para sua surpresa, ela já estava comendo pizza acompanhada do instrutor Cold.  
Herba Winewhipe, a instrutora de Defesa e Percepção, que manipulava a flora, 36 anos, preta, tinha olhos verdes e cintilantes, cabelo todo em dreads com variações de marrom e verde escuro, estava de blusinha amarela bem surrada, calça de moletom rosa e tênis branco, tal modelito acabado era por sempre acabar destruindo a própria roupa em combate.  
Cold Aidropump, o instrutor de Invocação e Resistência, que manipulava a água, tem 38 anos, marrom, alto e bastante forte, especialmente nos braços, tem olhos azuis que transmitiam seriedade, cabelo azul quase preto, espetado para a direita em um corte bem comum, por baixo do sobretudo azul escuro plastificado que usa, vestia regata e calça brancas, além de tênis anil.

— E tão com cara de quem aprontaram… — Ember olhou para aquilo que os amigos comiam e perguntou já sabendo a resposta — Espera, isso é pizza genuinamente humana?  
— É… — Respondeu Herba.  
— E VOCÊS NEM PRA DIVIDIR? — Gritou Ember chocada com a trairagem dos companheiros, comida feita por humanos era raríssima dentro da C2ntral.  
— Não grita! — Advertiu Cold pois não queria que mais gente aparecesse.  
— Aqui, toma uma fatia e fique calada. — Ordenou Herba entregando uma fatia para Ember.  
— Se acham que vão comprar meu silêncio com isso sabiam que vão sim… — Pegou Ember a fatia sentando-se junto dos demais e continuou — Como foi lá com o Pessoal? — Se referindo ao trabalho que os dois tiveram que fazer após a zona de ontem.  
— Tranquilo, seguimos o roteiro de mentiras que o chefe passou. — Explicou Herba se referindo ao diretor.  
— Porém sigo achando que isso vai dar muito problema pra gente. — Comentou Cold, ele tinha a fama de ser o mais pessimista dos instrutores.  
— Viram o que o Hiro achou nas filmagens? — Questionou Ember, Hiro informou todos os colegas via grupo no Whatsapp.  
— Sim e já tenho minhas suspeitas. — Falou Cold ao se levantar.  
— Pois fale mais, levantador de conspiração. — Ordenou Herba intrigada no assunto.  
— Algumas almas sabem do que tem lá embaixo, uma delas é um traidora, simples, não? — Afirmou Cold sobre a informação secreta que não era mais secreta.  
— Trabalho com nomes, meu lindo. — Falou Ember olhando para Cold.  
— Ainda não dá pra saber, porém eu tô preparado pro caos. — Disse alongando os braços.

Após conhecer o máximo possível da C2ntral, Pedro finalmente estava em sua casa arrumando as roupas que comprou mais cedo, enquanto fazia isso, Miguel e Will bateram no portão dele, ao se encontrarem, perguntou:  
— Oi… O que foi?  
— Sua. — Falou Will  
— Comida. — Completou Miguel erguendo as sacolas cheias de alimentos que ele comprou na feira.  
— Ah obrigado! Podem entrar!  
Will e Miguel se tornaram carregadores por gentileza, já que Pedro não conseguiria levar tudo de uma única vez. Ao entrarem, Miguel se voluntariou para levar tudo até a cozinha e assim o fez, mas ao retornar ele notou um papel na porta da geladeira e movido pela curiosidade começa a ler.  
— O que foi mano? — Perguntou Will ao entrar na cozinha acompanhado de Pedro, pois estranhou a demora do irmão, que estava chorando na frente da geladeira.  
— Sua mãe te ama muito! — Disse Miguel se afogando em lágrimas após ler a carta que a mãe de Pedro deixou para ele.  
— Sim, ela me ama muito, mas por que você tá chorando tanto?  
— Ele é bem emotivo sobre qualquer coisa com família… — Respondeu Will.  
— Mas é uma bela mensagem! — Explicou Miguel querendo desviar o assunto apontado por ser irmão e continua — Bom, é isso e estou atrasado pra minha ronda! Adios vocês!  
Miguel sumiu rapidamente para iniciar sua patrulha pela cidade. Já na calçada, Will informou a Pedro sobre o que farão no dia seguinte:  
— Amanhã não deve ter muita coisa, aula N5 é de manhã, então depois do almoço eu vou contigo comprar seu material de serviço. Ok?  
— Ok, mas isso não te atrapalha em nada não?  
— Eu só estou ajudando porque tenho tudo planejado, além do mais, gerente tem certa flexão nos horários. Agora tenho que ir pra feira. Ah! Amanhã não terá como eu ou cabeça de tinta irmos contigo pra C2ntral, então acerte o caminho. Adios!  
Se despediram com um aperto de mão, Pedro ao entrar em casa, pensou:  
— Tá, amanhã terei aula e minha sala está sem sofá!

Will tranquilo apesar de não se sentir nada bem chegou em seu local de trabalho e logo avistou uma briga ocorrendo próximo a uma banca enquanto Samuel e Son apenas assistiam tudo sem saber qual atitude deveriam tomar.  
— Não vai separar? — Perguntou Son para Samuel quando o gerente do lugar se aproximou de ambos.  
— Esperem um pouco… — Disse Will aos seus subordinados.  
— Eles irão quebrar algo! — Afirmou Samuel vendo a briga aumentando de proporção.  
— Espera... — Aconselhou Will.  
A bagunça começou a ganhar proporções maiores, com um princípio de incêndio iniciado e os populares filmaram tudo como se fosse um espetáculo.   
— Melhor separar… — Falou Son já bastante preocupado, afinal, ele é o responsável do dia pela limpeza da feira.   
Por trás da banca que estava em chamas por causa do conflito, um moço apareceu e ele soltou faíscas amarelas.   
— Vocês sabem quem é o dono dessa banca aí que vocês acabaram de colocar fogo? — Will elevou o tom de voz ao visualizar tal rapaz e gritou assustando os arruaceiros, que pararam e olharam para as faíscas.  
— Quando ele chegou? — Perguntou Samuel.  
— Acho bom vocês dois correrem, né Dalton? — Aconselhou Will aos baderneiros enquanto olhou para seu amigo que ainda soltava faíscas.  
Dalton Metalson, o músico da turma que manipulava raios e metais, 17 anos, marrom, olhos pretos assim como o cabelo, mas ambos no momento estavam em tons de dourado, já que eles mudam de cor quando usava sua alma, não estava uniformizado para o trabalho, vestindo camisa social amarela, calça jeans preta e tênis emborrachado em amarelo, nas costas carregava um violão marrom que ele utilizava para lutar.  
— Sim! — Gritou Dalton surgindo em TP no meio da briga, assustando mais ainda os arruaceiros, que fugiram. Ele e os amigos apagaram o fogo e após isso perguntou rindo — Sentiram minha falta?  
— Não. — Respondeu Will de forma séria.  
— Nenhuma. — Respondeu Son.  
— Você foi viajar? Nem reparei. — Respondeu Samuel tentando não rir ao imitar Will.  
— Vocês me fazem parecer mal praqueles caras e me tratam assim? — Perguntou Dalton bastante sentido.  
— Quanto drama... — Reclamou Son.  
— A gente tá brincando, seu trouxa! Tô feliz que voltou! — Falou Will abraçando o amigo que se ausentou da C2ntral por três meses.  
— Own, que chefe mais fofo… Mas cadê Dylan? Steve? — Referindo-se aos companheiros de função na feira.  
— Ajudando nas reparos depois de ontem. — Respondeu Son.  
— Logo logo aparecem por aqui. — Afirmou Samuel.  
— Eles aparecem e eu sumo, vou pra casa, só vim verificar como tá tudo, tô destruído ainda. — Disse Will se alongando e se despedindo de todos os presentes ali. Ele saiu andando calmamente enquanto pensava desesperadamente no quanto precisa tomar algum dos seus muitos medicamentos.   
Enquanto isso, no departamento de segurança, Miguel estava à toa por não ocorrer nenhuma confusão na cidade, devido a isso ele lia uma HQ do Flash tranquilamente no seu escritório de delegado até que repentinamente surgiram raios pela sala e um rapaz aparece em TP, fazendo ele gritar:  
— QUE SUSTO SAY!  
— Mals — Se desculpou.

Say é o diminutivo para Saymon Tanderbolto, o mais exemplar da turma, que manipulava raios e plantas, 18 anos, branco, tinha olhos num tom de verde fluorescente, o cabelo cacheado e loiro, por emitir luz, estava coberto por uma touca verde em formato de estegossauro, ele estava de jaqueta vermelha com preto, calça amarela e tênis comum preto, apesar de simples, era bem vestido.

— Pra tu aparecer assim... O que foi? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Preciso da sua autorização para sair da C2ntral. — Respondeu Say informando que desejava ir além da barreira de ocultação da cidade.  
— Mas apenas um instrutor pode liberar isso, né? — Questionou sem saber muito sobre como funcionava a legislação sobre.  
— Um instrutor ou todos os gerentes. — Explicou.  
— Eu posso te ajudar, mas e os outros? — Falou cruzando os braços em dúvida.  
— Já deixaram, olha! — Disse alegremente enquanto exibia as autorizações de cada um dos outros seis gerentes.  
— E como raios a Iara assinou isso se ela tá a um oceano daqui? — Perguntou ingenuamente.   
— Miguel, em que mundo tu vive? Ela assinou lá, eu imprimi aqui e fui autenticar no cartório.  
— Tá bom. — Assinando a autorização — Toma aqui. Mas o que você fará por lá fora, heim? — Perguntou Miguel por ser curioso demais.  
— Preciso checar uns boatos...  
— Quais?  
— Irei saber quem é esse tal de raio amarelo. — Se referindo aos relatos de que alguém que possuía alma elétrica estava agindo como um justiceiro secreto nos arredores de Brasília, nenhuma prova de que isso era verdade foi achada ou noticiada, porém Kill, o gerente de comunicação, jurava que era real ao discutir sobre no Almabook.  
— Na volta me traz uns joguinhos novos por favor. — Pediu Miguel.  
— Sim, adios… — Se despediu sumindo da mesma forma que apareceu.

O sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, Will bastante abatido chegou em casa, entrou após mal acertar o caminho e caiu direto no sofá, ele almejava dormir, mas antes se lembrou que deveria se medicar e assim o fez, após isso ele retornou para o sofá e acabou dormindo ali, deixando a porta de entrada aberta.

Anoiteceu, Miguel encerrou o dia de trabalho e já estava na frente de sua casa, mas ainda da rua estranhou a porta aberta com todas as luzes apagadas, por achar que algo ocorreu com Will, ele rapidamente correu para dentro e encontrou o irmão quase caindo no chão, mas dormindo como uma pedra. Ele respirou aliviado do susto inicial, mas notou como o irmão estava suando, então colocou a mão na testa dele, após isso outro susto lhe ocorreu por sentir o adormecido ardendo em febre, ele foi até a cozinha e abriu uma parte do armário onde só tinha medicamento, era praticamente uma prateleira de farmácia, ele pegou certos comprimidos e retornou para a sala.  
— Acorda! Will! Acorda! — Falou Miguel  
— Ham? — Will despertou sem entender nada.  
— Engole. ENGOLE! — Miguel como um médico delicado e calmo enfiou os medicamentos a força na boca do irmão, que engoliu no susto, após isso seguiu a dizer — Isso pra aprender a não esquecer de tomar os remédio! Tá aí queimando em febre, seu idiota!  
— Miguel... — Disse Will entristecido olhando para o chão.  
— Que? — Respondeu agressivamente.  
— Eu já tinha tomado quando cheguei...  
— Mas você tava jogado ai e com febre, a casa toda aberta, ai eu pensei que/ — Tentava explicar a razão de agir assim, mas foi interrompido.  
— Sim, eu apaguei aqui, mas levantei e tomei... Acho que não tão mais fazendo efeito… — Sugeriu não querendo ter que dizer isso.  
— Lógico que tão! — Disse notando que não estavam.  
— Você ainda tem esperanças? — Perguntou Will se referindo à melhora do seu estado de saúde.  
— Sim! A esperança é a última que morre! — Falou sentando-se ao lado do irmão percebendo que ele não estava nada feliz com isso.  
— Mas no fim, ela também morre. — Disse Will olhando friamente para Miguel, que ficou em silêncio sem reação. Após tal momento ele respirou fundo, se levantou e disse rindo — Mas talvez só precise aumentar a dose, né?  
— É! — Afirmou Miguel ficando mais alegre após ver ele sorrindo.

São nove horas e uns quebrados, como era o costume, todos assistiam ao noticiário alma, que era transmitido para o mundo todo em um sistema altamente secreto, na qual humanos normais desconheciam, na C2ntral, Shovel e o Diretor Dimas acompanhavam como seriam informadas as notícias que repassaram anteriormente sobre ontem. O âncora do jornal disse:  
— E como noticiamos ontem, as aulas na Segunda Central foram canceladas após um incidente forçar a evacuação de todos na da cidade durante a manhã, tudo já está normalizado e hoje foi confirmado de que Ecrâiforcigos, espiritis semelhantes a cigarras, sofreram mutações e causaram os problemas ao gerar a fumaça laranja altamente tóxica para almas flamejantes… — Informa agora chamando uma reportagem sobre.  
— Por quanto tempo vão engolir essa desculpa de que naturalmente espíritis ficam gigantes e com poderes de fogo nos arredores daqui? — Perguntou Shovel enquanto assistia.  
— Espero que pra sempre? — Respondeu o Diretor preocupado — Não tem muito o que eu possa fazer não.

Tétis em seu apartamento alugado no Setor 4, na Avenida dos Ipês Roxos, assistia ao mesmo jornal junto de Kill, que estava bastante feliz e disse:  
— Olha olha! Eu que editei isso! Meu trabalho tá passando na TV!  
— Parabéns pro gerente de comunicação que manipulou as imagens para só mostrar a parte da cidade que foi menos destruída. — Disse Tétis ao explicar em tom de ironia o que Kill foi designado a fazer após o Instrutor Hiro lhe pedir isso no dia anterior, ele editou as filmagens das câmeras de segurança de toda a cidade.  
— Só segui ordens! Olha, agora é uma visão mais ampla, nossa, era muita fumaça! — Disse Kill enquanto na televisão é mostrada a quantidade de fumaça gerada.

Ainda assistindo ao noticiário, o Diretor perguntou a Shovel:  
— Amanhã você pode cuidar de tudo por aqui?  
— Sim, por quê?  
— Reunião acadêmica com os demais diretores lá na Primeira Central, o conselho fará umas mudanças no calendário. — Disse visivelmente desmotivado a ter que comparecer em tal encontro.  
— Entendo, não é por causa do que rolou aqui não, né?  
— Nada, essa fumaça toda não nos trará mais problemas.

E enquanto o Diretor disse isso, no extremo sul do Egito, ao lado da fronteira com o Sudão e numa área próxima a margem esquerda do Rio Nilo, havia uma pequena casa na vastidão do deserto, ela era a entrada de um complexo subterrâneo e secreto nomeado de Rafmagn e que esbanjava tecnologia ornamentada em amarelo e preto, em um dos corredores deste local, uma mulher alta e loira, que vestia o uniforme militar daqueles que possuíam liberdade de circular por ali, bateu na porta do escritório daquele que era conhecido como dono e líder de tal lugar oculto, ele assistia ao jornal alma brasileiro mesmo com a diferença de fuso-horário e permitiu sua entrada, ao adentrar o recinto ela disse lhe entregando um envelope:  
— Senhor Spark, seu informante enviou isso.  
— Obrigado por trazer.

Spark Tander, o comandante supremo da corporação Rafmagn, era o ser vivo que melhor manipulava raios no planeta, 40 anos, branco, alto, tinha olhos amarelos que não emitiam brilho algum, loiro com uma mecha caindo no meio da testa, estava formalmente vestindo um terno preto com uma gravata laranja contrastando o resto da roupa.

— Vou indo agora. — Disse a mulher ao se retirar da sala.  
Spark seguiu olhando para o noticiário, onde no momento exibiam o Diretor Dimas conduzindo toda a fumaça para a atmosfera, ele abriu o envelope e dele tirou um bilhete que possuía apenas uma frase escrita, que ele leu em voz alta:  
— A Central suja de laranja guarda o que procuras. — Rindo, ele se levantou e pensou — Finalmente é hora de invadir!

28 de janeiro de 2015; Quarta-Feira, Verão.

Faltava um minuto para às sete horas da manhã e o gramado da praça central estava lotado de jovens que finalmente teriam seu primeiro dia de aula após tanta confusão ocorrida anteriormente, Pedro era apenas mais um na multidão e enquanto caminhava para a entrada do prédio olhando a lista de afazeres anotada em seu celular, pensou:  
— Bom, preciso ir até a sala quarenta e oito no vigésimo andar e ordenar quais plantas eu mais utilizo, isso será tão difícil. E se eu precisar plantar algo? Não! Calma! Só fazer o que pedirem sem sofrer por antecipação! — Se auto aconselhou para evitar a ansiedade do momento.  
Pedro conseguiu chegar até onde queria apesar de ter enfrentado uma enorme fila para o elevador, ele respirou fundo e entrou na sala designada, porém ela estava vazia, tendo apenas alguns computadores dispostos em mesas típicas de uma escola. Estranhando a ausência de pessoas ali, ele se lembrou que Will comentou sobre o plano de aula gerado ontem, por ser o único novato no N5, era muito provável que fizesse tarefas exclusivas. O novato se sentou na cadeira mais próxima das janelas e em seguida se assustou com o alerta sonoro emitido pelo próprio celular, que brilhou em azul ao começar a flutuar e disparou um laser na parede, iniciando o Sistema A, que se apresentou falando com sua voz computadorizada:  
— Bom dia, alma C 2 N 5 dois pontos P V 1 3  
— Eu sou um código de barra agora? — Comentou Pedro em pensamento enquanto tentaVA acompanhar tudo o que ocorreu.  
— Sou Sistema A, irei te ajudar nas suas aulas iniciais, pronto?  
— Não muito, mas sim. — Pedro estudou anteriormente sobre como funcionaria aulas presenciais, mas ainda se assustou com as novidades tecnológicas.  
— Resposta comum dada por pessoas inseguras, recomendação, ficar calmo, afinal, ninguém está aqui para te julgar. — Informou sistema A.  
— Tem razão, obrigado por falar isso, robozinho. — Agradeceu se sentindo mais calmo.  
— Sou Sistema A, não sou robozinho. — Falou deixando a voz mais grave e séria.  
— Desculpa.  
— Foi uma piada programada, haha, pronto?  
— Sim. — Mas sozinho pensa — Onde eu vim me meter?

O tempo passou, já era quase meio-dia quando Pedro saiu de sua aula bastante esgotado e para sua surpresa encontrou Will lhe aguardando ao lado da porta.  
— E você sobreviveu, meus parabéns!  
— Mas valeu a pena? Estou esgotado!  
— Por isso vamos almoçar antes de sairmos da C2ntral.

Comeram juntos no refeitório, após um breve descanso, seguiram para a saída norte da cidade correndo a todo momento em modo smoke, já próximos de atravessarem a barreira de ocultação, Pedro perguntou:  
— Não sabia que era tão fácil sair da área urbana.  
— Não é, precisa da autorização de um instrutor ou de todos os gerentes.  
— Acho que temos a segunda opção, né?  
— Não temos nenhuma — Falou rindo sem preocupação alguma e continuou — Mas não dará problema não, faço isso direto.  
— Vou confiar em você, mas se eu for pego, te acuso.

Saíram da C2ntral para comprarem o material básico que Pedro precisava, tais produtos eram vendidos onde eles viviam, mas Will precisava comprar embalagens de plástico também, por usou a necessidade do Novato como desculpa para poder escapar. Após chegarem em Brazlândia, cidade humana mais próxima deles, Will respira fundo e disse:  
— Lembra do que precisa comprar?  
— Sim, você não me parece tão cansado como ontem. — Comentou Pedro ao notar o ótimo estado em que seu guia se encontrava.  
— Tô medicado. — Explicou.  
— Acho bom, pra que direção vamos?  
— Pra lá! — Apontou para o leste enquanto olhava o google maps em seu celular.  
— Ei, os celulares não são rastreados? Alguém na C2ntral saberá que estamos aqui!  
— Bom, cê tá certo, mas o gerente de comunicação é facilmente subornado com? — Falou Will aproximando o celular do rosto enquanto Pedro não entendeu a situação.  
— Morangos! — Respondeu Kill pelo celular de Will, o responsável por praticamente toda a parte informacional da C2ntral possuía o acesso quase que total aos celulares conectados ao Sistema S, onde escutou toda a conversa deles, porém não contatou o gerente de segurança por ter interesse nessa saída do amigo.  
— Vocês gerentes não seguem as regras muito bem né?  
— Seguimos, não todas, mas seguimos sim, agora vamos que vamos! — Falou Will ao começar a andar.

Ao longo de uma hora, Will e Pedro andaram pelo centro comprando o material básico que um médico necessita de usar, como luvas, máscaras e afins, também gastaram muito dinheiro nas papelarias existentes por ali pois Pedro não tinha nem uma caneta para escrever, depois adquiriram o que Will veio buscar e por fim ainda passaram em uma feira, onde Will comprou 5 caixas de morangos para levar de suborno para Kill, que já o agradeceu na hora que passaram no caixa para pagar a o suborno em forma de fruta. Os dois voltaram da mesma forma que foram, mas quando adentraram a barreira de ocultação, Will sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça e disse:  
— Pedro, leve isso pro Kill, ele deve tá lá na C2ntral, precisarei verificar uma coisa antes.  
— Ok, te vejo depois então. — Respondeu ao pegar todas as sacolas para fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

Will caminhou uns metros quando do seu celular Kill falou:  
— O que aconteceu? Aqui tá informando que sua alma tá gerando um campo magnético mais forte que o normal. — Falou ao conferir em um dos seus três monitores os números sobre a alma metálica de Will.  
— Eu não sei bem, mas preciso que você me desligue de tudo. — Pediu enquanto sentia um extremo desconforto na cabeça, agora seguido de um chiado nos ouvidos.  
— Véi, tu tem certeza disso? — Perguntou Kill achando tudo muito estranho.  
— Sim, confia em mim.  
— Que seja feita vossa vontade então.

Kill como um bom escorpiano sentiu que tinha coisa errada nessa situação, mas por ser um bom amigo, atendeu o pedido e desativou a conexão do celular de Will, o deixando invisível de ser rastreado. O gerente de comércio sentiu todo o desconforto cessar no momento em que um losango preto e outro vermelho surgiram e começaram a girar ao redor de sua cabeça, ele analisou o que ocorreu e disse perguntando:  
— Ubiratã?  
— William. — Respondeu Ubiratã dentro da mente de Will.  
— Resolveu botar a cara no sol, foi? — Brincou disfarçando o leve medo que sentiu.  
— Ainda não já que estou dentro da sua existência, incapaz de receber radiação solar. — Respondeu devolvendo o deboche recebido.  
— Olha ele falando uma frase completa com a conjugação verbal perfeita, desenrola, o que tu quer? O que tu é?  
— Explico tudo agora, mas vá para onde eu indicar. — Ordenou.

Ubiratã informou que Will deveria ir para um local próximo dali, dentro de uma das plantações de mandioca que abasteciam a Segunda Central, enquanto o humano caminhava entre as plantas, falou a entidade demonstrando curiosidade:  
— Não expliquei nada ainda, mas você está lidando tão bem com tudo isso.   
— Eu já escutei outras vozes na minha cabeça, tô acostumado. — Explicou.  
— E como sabe que eu não sou uma alucinação?  
— Os losangos que estão girando possuem sombra e eu estou muito bem tratado. — Apontou para o chão e mostrou as sombras se movendo em oposto ao sol — Agora me fale sobre você, pesquisei umas coisas, mas não entendi muito bem.  
— Tenho bastante coisa para falar.  
— Começa dizendo como tu aprendeu a falar tão bem de antes de ontem pra hoje heim.  
— Aprendi com você, estou existindo dentro da sua cabeça.  
— Então toda a minha privacidade psíquica, emoções e lembranças foram vistas por tu? — Questionou temendo que toda a própria intimidade tivesse sido lida como um livro.  
— Não, não tenho interesse nisso, estou aqui para ser seu guia.  
— Pra onde vai me levar?  
— Já chegamos, toque o chão.

Will se abaixou, colocando a mão direita na terra, após isso sentiu a necessidade de emitir sua alma metálica e assim o fez, liberando um denso e cintilante pó de aço que foi espalhado com o vento. Ele notou que algo dentro da terra despertou, chamando por ajuda mesmo sem emitir som algum, gerando uma pulsação de energia que fez os losangos acima dele pararem de girar. Ele brilhou ao liberar sua alma por completo para desferir um soco tão forte no solo que abriu um buraco profundo, mas pequeno em área, após isso usou do magnetismo que possuía para puxar aquilo que o chamou. Ao retirar a mão da terra, Will vê que pegou um losango idêntico aos que lhe orbitava, mas este era de um cinza prateado que encantava o olhar, em sequência, os três losangos começaram a girar em harmonia e Ubiratã falou:  
— Finalmente está reunida.  
— Que lindo, mas agora cê vai explicar essa palhaçada?  
— Sim. — Respondeu Ubiratã tomando controle da mente de Will, o despertando no plano psíquico existente na própria mente dele, onde apareceu na forma física que costumava ter.  
Ubiratã, manipulava o metal com maestria, aparentava ter 18 anos, vermelho, possuindo tatuagens que cobriam toda a parte superior do seu corpo, que era bastante semelhante com o de Will, tinha olhos roxos quase azulados, cabelo preto como a noite, mais longo na frente e espetado na parte de trás.

— Olha você… Pelado?! — Falou Will ao notar a ausência de roupas de quem estava diante dele numa imensidão vazia.  
— Para que vou me vestir se eu não existo fisicamente? — Argumentou.  
— Tem razão. Por que eu tô aqui? — Questionou Will.  
— Aqui é sua mente, tudo o que ocorre aqui demora alguns segundos na realidade concreta, perfeito para conversar.  
— Então pronto. — Falou ao se sentar no vazio cruzando os braços — Começa.  
— Eu sou alguém que, a muito tempo atrás, fez o que você terá que fazer. Agora você possui um poder e uma missão. Antes, perguntei se você aceitava e, mesmo sem saber, aceitou. Naquele momento eu inseri duas das três partes da alma antiga do metal dentro de ti, agora você recuperou o pedaço que faltava, completando algo que foi fragmentado quando eu morri exatamente aqui.  
— Lamento que você já desencarnou… — Falou enquanto compreendia com seriedade tudo que ouviu.  
— Sim, todos se vão, mas eu fui enviado. De agora em diante você carregará a essência mais pura que rege por todos os minerais metálicos.  
— Interessante, mas eu sei que com grandes poderes…  
— Vem grandes responsabilidades. No primeiro dia do outono, você precisa trazer as almas ausentes para que elas encontrem alguém capaz de conduzi-las da mesma forma que você agora pode fazer.  
— Entendi, mas por quê no outono e quantas almas faltam? — Questionou diretamente naquilo que não pode entender.  
— É quando o planeta está em equilíbrio entre dia e noite, o melhor momento para realizar o ritual de atração das 6 almas que não estão no plano material no momento. Você irá puxá-las para cá.  
— Ok, acho que meu novo objetivo é ficar vivo até o dia 20 de março.  
— Exatamente, fico feliz que entendeu, é mais simples e menos assustador do que parece, pelo menos acho isso.  
— Não é na sua cabeça que tem um cara pelado falando umas paradas elementais metafísicas né.  
— Na minha vez foi tão diferente, você é engraçado, agora vou desaparecer, pelo menos por agora.  
— Ei! Rapidinho! Tu mal explica as coisa e some?  
— Ficarei contigo até a realização do ritual, me chame que eu apareço!  
— Ah bom, mas então esse poder vai retardar a minha morte? Tu tá na minha cabeça, tu sabe que eu tô pra morrer!  
— Geralmente aumenta a resistência, mas no seu caso vai é acelerar seu processo de morte.— Afirmou seriamente, causando medo em Will e ao sentir como ele estava emocionalmente ao receber uma notícia dessas, continuou — Por que se preocupa tanto com isso? Você tem tanta coragem e ousadia por acreditar numa voz vinda do nada e agora está tão amedrontado? Todos morrem, uns felizes, outros não.  
— Você tem razão. — Respondeu sentindo um estranho alívio.  
— Eu sei, conheci a morte e ela não assusta, até outro momento. — Se despediu ao se transformar em fumaça preta, encerrando a conversa mental.

Will agora deveria se sentir feliz por receber um poder único, porém Ubiratã eliminou por completo qualquer resto de esperança que ele possuía em se curar. Enquanto voltava para casa, ele se lembrou dos momentos que antecederam a avaliação acadêmica quando estava no N3, o exercício que condenou sua vida, após isso voltou no tempo, quando foi informado pela instrutora Saori sobre os efeitos de ter recebido tantos golpes que lhe causaram a destruição múltipla dos órgãos por perfuração de terra ruim, afetando os pulmões, fígado e estômago, a cura para tal situação é semelhante à radioterapia em humanos, mas essa técnica não afeta quem manipula metais. Já eram quase três horas da tarde quando ele retornou para seu lar sem demonstrar reação alguma, ao acabar de entrar em casa notou que Miguel estava lá.

— Essas horas por aqui? — Perguntou Will ao ver seu irmão em casa.  
— O povo tá ocupado sendo gente, então nada de confusão por agora. Você aqui? — Explicou que quando tinha aula, confusões sumiam.  
— Hoje ficarei durante a noite lá na feira. — Explicou olhando para o chão.  
— Ok. Irei treinar agora.  
— Aproveite e limpe a calçada, o quintal e a área de serviço. — Ordenou.  
— Tá bom chefe.

Will estranhamente estava calmo após tal situação com Ubiratã e entrou em casa sem comentar nada sobre, Miguel moldou um bastão com sua alma metálica e começou a limpar tudo pelo seu redor ao empurrar a sujeira com o vento deslocado ao efetuar técnicas de combate, enquanto se movia, puxou um fone de ouvido branco do bolso do casaco da mesma cor e os colocou nos ouvidos no volume máximo, em seguida iniciou a playlist que escutava para se exercitar, sendo Lovers On The Sun, do David Guetta a primeira a tocar.

— Acho que irei adiantar mais entregas da feira, já que minha mente ainda não processou tudo… — Pensou Will sozinho enquanto se sentou em frente ao computador.  
Nisso se passou meia-hora, Miguel seguiu a treinar, agora escutando Hey Brother do Avicii no máximo de volume possível. Ao mesmo tempo em que Will finalizou o adiantamento de funções burocráticas sobre a feira, mas quando se levantou, aquele que carregava a alma antiga dos metais sentiu sua pressão diminuir e pensou:  
— Hora de… — Se apoiou na parede — Hora de passar mal.  
Ele se sentou repentinamente e estava bastante tonto, involuntariamente pressionou o peito com a mão direita pois começou a sentir dores no local.  
— A dor está mais forte, mas basta chegar na cozin/ — Raciocinou sobre como o desconforto em ter terra dentro dos pulmões aumentou, porém bastava tomar uma dose de emergência do seu remédio para aliviar, mas a dor lhe tirou as forças pois estavam aumentando muito e tão rápido que ele quase caiu.  
— Não vou con… se… guir… — Falou se esforçando muito para se levantar e caminhar até a sala.  
Miguel seguiu treinando focado, moldou dois machados de metal branco e os girou com tanta velocidade que cortou o ar ao seu redor, seu irmão já não conseguia respirar bem e mesmo tão fraco conseguiu chegar na porta de entrada onde disse quase sem voz:  
— Miguel.  
Will já não possuía energia e a dor o consome de dentro para fora, ele caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto começou a tossir sangue.  
— Mi/ — Tentou em vão chamar por socorro, mas se foi nao chão já esgotado, em pensamento acabou implorando — Irmão… Me ajuda!  
Miguel fincou os machados no solo e os usou de apoio para saltar no ar, girando e disparando alma fria ao seu redor, ao finalizar tal movimento, acabou parando de frente para sua casa, notando o irmão caído no chão já com os olhos fechados e sangue escorrendo pela boca, em menos de um segundo ele agiu, tomado pelo máximo possível de desespero que um ser humano poderia suportar, porém tendo o controle necessário para saber o que fazer. Ele entrou dentro de casa após pular por cima de Will, correu até o depósito de remédios que possuíam na cozinha, voltando com uma injeção e nada delicadamente a aplicou no pescoço do irmão desfalecido.  
— Mano! Mano! Eu estou aqui! — Falou Miguel colocando o irmão nos braços, mas ambos continuaram no chão.  
Will abriu os olhos e enxergou Miguel ali lhe dizendo para ficar calmo, ele disse isso pois o efeito da injeção aplicada era desagradável demais para conseguir aliviar os efeitos da destruição que ocorria internamente nele, gerando mais dor do que era possível suportar. Miguel conseguiu sentir todo o sofrimento do irmão, começando a chorar enquanto o abraçava para fornecer o máximo de apoio que era possível. 

Anoiteceu, Will despertou, estando deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, porém não abriu os olhos ou se moveu, ele conseguiu escutar o irmão no quarto e pensou:  
— É, outra crise… Eu tô cansado a tanto tempo que perdi a contagem... Eu tô fodido a tanto tempo... Eu não aguento mais ficar assim, chega de tentar adiar o inevitável… Eu vou morrer, mas eu vou morrer feliz!  
Ele iria se levantar, mas Miguel parado ao lado da porta começou a ligar para alguém, ao levar o celular até o ouvido, disse:  
— Oi mãe.   
Will ficou tenso em nervosismo após escutar o que foi dito, seu irmão estava igualmente do mesmo jeito e continuou:  
— Boa noite pra senhora também! Espera eu falar! Ah, já sabe o que é? E como você sabe que é isso? Não tem como minha voz entregar isso tudo. Me escuta por tudo o que é mais sagrado! Sim, ele piorou… Tá muito pior. É o que? Culpa minha? CULPA MINHA? Tu tem a falta de vergonha na cara de dizer que a CULPA DELE TÁ PIOR É MINHA? Tchau mãe. Tchau! Não quero saber de mais nada, não, não vamos voltar. Não vamos! ENTÃO VEM BUSCAR SE FOR MULHER PRA ISSO! Tchau! — Desligou o celular e liberou bastante de sua alma fria para aliviar o imenso ódio que sentia no momento.  
Will esperou pelo pior com essa conversa, mas aliviado se levantou e se sentou em sua cama, Miguel se aproximou dele e perguntou:   
— Ouviu isso?  
— Estava esperando você ligar.  
— Está bem agora? — Perguntou ignorando a discussão que teve com a própria mãe momentos antes.  
— Sempre tô. — Respondeu não estando bem, em seguida respirou fundo e falou — Ai ai, desse semestre eu não passo.. Mas é aquele ditado, eu vou fazer o que?  
— Para com isso de aceitar! — Falou querendo que o irmão continuasse tendo fé em uma melhora.  
— Parar? Eu vou é aproveitar! Se eu viver, bom. Se não, que bom também! — Falou enquanto se levantava da cama.  
— Pra onde tu vai? — Perguntou Miguel.  
— Banheiro.  
— Nada de feira hoje. — Aconselhou.  
— Sim, eu ainda tenho bom senso. — E em pensamento refletiu — Ainda.  
Miguel olhou para Will saindo do quarto enquanto percebeu que não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudar.

No septuagésimo nono andar da C2ntral, responsável pela gerência de comunicação, o Diretor Dimas conversava com a instrutora Glove e com o instrutor Hiro sobre a reunião que teve durante todo o dia, ele chegou tem pouco tempo, mas já possuía as alterações no calendário acadêmico prontas para serem informadas a todos.  
— Só não entendi a razão disso tão repentinamente. — Comentou Glove.  
— O Pessoal alega um sobrecarregamento de funções, pediram para que irmos mais rápido com a aprovação de alunos pois temem um colapso a longo prazo. — Respondeu o Diretor.  
— Que loucura isso tudo, então basicamente vamos pegar mais leve com os alunos para eles se formarem? — Perguntou Hiro enquanto formatava um texto informativo sobre as alterações recentes ocorridas em tal reunião.  
— Em teoria, sim, mas secretamente eu e os outros diretores combinamos de mantermos tudo como está, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso por agora. — Explicou o Diretor rindo.  
— Rivalidade entre Diretores e Generais, amo. — Glove também sorriu.  
— Posso enviar? — Perguntou Hiro sobre o texto que terminou, pronto para enviá-lo por e-mail para todos os alunos.  
— Manda bala. — Ordenou o Diretor enquanto se despedia dos dois.  
— Como? — Perguntou Hiro sem entender o que foi dito a ele.  
— Ele disse sim, Hiro. — Explicou Glove.  
— Entendi. — Sorriu de nervosismo e enviou o informativo.

Enquanto isso, Will estava sentado no vaso sanitário do banheiro de sua casa, rolando o feed do almabook como de costume, quando recebeu a notificação de um e-mail da coordenação acadêmica. Ele o abriu, começou a ler por cima, pulou muitos parágrafos pelas páginas, chegou na parte de mudança no cronograma letivo, ele viu que os desafios da arena irão ocorrer toda quinta-feira, começando a partir de amanhã e isso lhe deu uma ideia que lhe animou profundamente.  
— É ISSO! — Gritou enquanto foi no aplicativo da arena registrar a própria inscrição nos desafios — É assim que vou começar a viver, eu vou dar a porra do meu nome na desgraça do lugar que me condenou! — Falou sozinho ostentando coragem.  
Miguel ouviu que seu irmão falou algo no banheiro, mas não conseguiu entender o que foi dito, indo até a porta do lugar e perguntando:  
— Tá tudo bem ai?  
— Tá sim! Relaxa! — Respondeu disfarçando a animação e pensando em seguida — Amanhã será um dia feliz!

— Amanhã será um dia triste. — Falou Spark, comandante da Rafmagn, aos seus sete encarregados e para o seu exército secreto devidamente ordenado em sua base de operações, todos preparados para agirem segundo as ordens de seu líder supremo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pela leitura, num parece, mas sou um autor tímido, inseguro e novato. Mais informações sobre essa história você encontra em: facebook.com/AdAlivro


End file.
